Naruto-sensei
by simplygone
Summary: Naruto, now a Jounin, has been given his own team of Genin to lead. During their training a new evil begins to rise. How will Naruto's teachings prepare these young Genin for the struggle that is to come? [This is a rewrite to the Chronicles of Kurosaki Hiroshi.]
1. Genin

**This is a rewrite of The Chronicles of Kurosaki Hiroshi which I've renamed to Naruto-sensei.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**[Introduction Arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Genin<strong>

The sun rose over a horizon of endless green trees. The light tapped on a huge closed gate and wall, it slowly crept over the said wall and into the village the stone wall surrounded. It extended its reach to a run down, old apartment building. The light entered a window of one of the units, it was a big, one room apartment. The bed sat in the corner of the room, it had sone life to it. Hanging on the wall above the bed was a poster with Konoha's leaf symbol. Nearby was sat a table with four chairs. The table was clean. Suddenly the life form that was under the sheets began to stir and groan. The sounds coming from the life form made it seem it didn't want to wake up. Suddenly the covers revealed a man in his mid twenties, wearing a black shirt and boxers. Another life form was lying next to him, but didn't stir one bit. The one that did get up, his spikey, blonde hair was messy as if he didn't combed it for months. His eyes opened to reveal ice blue. The blonde yawned heavily and finally stood up and stretched. He walked to the kitchen portion of the apartment. He opened a pantry door, taking out a cup of instant ramen. He turned on the stove to begin heating up some water. Once it started to boil, the blond poured some of it in the cup and waited. Three minutes later, he began eating it. The blonde decided to eat by the window for some unknown reason. He gazed out over teh village which just came to life with people walking through the streets. Suddenly the blonde heard a voice.

"Naruto?" asked a female voice. "You okay?"

Naruto looked into the direction the female voice. Her short pink-haired was messy from her night sleep. She was wearing a pink tee and black shorts.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. "I just felt like look out while eating."

Sakura smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him. He welcomed the embrace. Soon they began to kiss. Right into their hot make out session, Naruto and Sakura heard a familiar noise. The broke their kiss and looked out the window finding two birds from the messenger unit flying around the window.

"Oh damn it, not now," the blonde said. Sakura let go of Naruto as he walked to the closet and took out some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Sakura, a smile crept on her face and went to the bathroom too. About fifteen minutes later, the blonde walked out. He was now wearing dark blue long sleeve shirt with a red spiral on both arms, dark blue pants with white bandages wrapped around his ankles. He wore his blue open-toe Shinobi sandals and a standard Jounin flak jacket. He grabbed his Konoha forehead protector and tied it across his forehead. Shortly after, Sakura came out wearing the same. Naruto grabbed his keys as he and Sakura left his apartment. Naruto locked the door and the began heading for the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura, hand in hand, reached the Hokage tower. The climbed what seemed like an endless stairway. Finally the reached a long curved hallway and found the Hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," yelled a female voice from the other side of the door. The blonde opened the door to find some other people as well.

"Tsunade-shishou, you called us?" asked Sakura.

The woman, who was older with long sandy blonde hair which was tied into two tails and was wearing a grey robe over a beige shirt underneath which showed he impressive cleavage. She also had on black pants and was wearing high heels. She unintentionally ignored Sakura's question.

"What's going on Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto. The got her attention because it caused a nerve to pop out of Tsunade's forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!" she yelled but soon enough Tsunade regained her composure. "Anyway, I know you're all wondering what I called you all here for so let me just cut to the chase. This year, you all are getting Genin students."

Naruto just stared. He just made Jounin just a year and a half ago and now he was going to lead his own Genin team now. His big trademark grin became written across his face while he tried to stay calm. Inside his mind, he was jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. He was happy, just recently he finally got the woman of his dreams and now his very own Genin team to lead.

"You're to report to the academy after lunch today to meet your new teams, with that being said, you're all dismissed," Tsunade said and everyone began clearing out of her office.

Naruto and Sakura left the building hand in hand again. He was grinning like mad. Sakura couldn't help but smile herself, she was proud of her Naruto.

"Wow, my own team," Naruto said, "I can't believe it."

"It was quite a shock; Tsunade-shishou actually giving you a team, I just hope you didn't get them all killed," Sakura teased, laughing. Naruto looked at her with mock hurt eyes, but he knew it was a joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Sakura-chan," Naruto said. She just smiled and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I love you," she said to him. Naruto looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," he replied with a smile.

"Well, I guess I better get ready to meet this Genin team of mine, I'll see you later tonight then," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I got to get some things done before I head over to the academy myself, I'll see you tonight," replied Naruto. The two shared another kiss and went their seperate ways for the day.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shined brightly over the village. People had gathered into the streets, walking into shops, restaurants and other assortment of buildings. They were talking, laughing away without a care in the world unless they bumped into a twelve year old kid running like if he was being chased down by a bunch of S-Class Missing-nin.<p>

"Sorry!" the boy kept shouting over and over to each person he accidently ran into. The boy had spikey, medium length light brown hair. He wore a pair of goggles above his forehead. He wore a white tee with the Konoha leaf symbol on the back and black shorts. His green eyes shined when the sunlight hit them. Just then, the boy ran into something, it had to be the hundredth person today.

"Ouch!" yelled a bald older man wearing a white tee and apron he looked down to see it was a boy, "Damn it Kurosaki, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry about that sir, I'm in a hurry; I'm going to be late!" said the boy frantically.

"Still, be careful of where you're going," said the man, still annoyed. With that being said, the boy bowed and continued running to his destination.

"Ah man, I'm really late," the boy said. "Of all days, why'd I have to wake up late today?"

He continued to run as if his life depended on it when he finally reached his destination. Konoha's Ninja Academy. He entered the school and ran down the hall into his classroom. Inside the classroom he met with a man wearing a Chuunin flak jacket over his black long-sleeved shirt with the red spiral on both his arms, wearing black pants and bandages around his ankle with his blue open-toe Shinobi sandals. His brown hair was tied back in a pony tail at the back of his head. The man had a long noticable scar running across the middle of his face.

"You're late!" yelled the man.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I woke up late," the boy said apologizing.

Iruka sighed, "It's all right Hiroshi, as long as you're here."

Hiroshi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't started the class yet. He took his seat next to another male around his age.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," said the boy Hiroshi just sat next to, "It would have been a shame if you missed today of all days."

"Shut up Shiro," Hiroshi said in annoyance.

Shiro just laughed. His long raven hair constantly got into his eyes. So you couldn't tell when he was serious or joking around. He wore an unusual white robe that was prominent in his clan. He wore grey pants and the standard blue open-toe Shinobi sandals. When he did take his hair out of his eyes, the showed they were the same color as his hair. Some of the students in their class were afraid of him, but not Hiroshi. Infact, Hiroshi and Shiro had been friends for as long as they could remember since their clans lived right next door to each other.

"Alright class, you all know what today is," Iruka said, starting the class. The whole class yelled back with some sort of answer the pretained to the word "yes".

"The final exam will be on the **Bunshin no Jutsu**," Iruka continued. The children mingled among themselves, all excited about passing the final exam so they could become Genin, at least that's what they were thinking.

"Ready for this test Hiroshi-kun?" asked a seemingly shy girl who was sitting next to Hiroshi on his left side. Her long purple hair flowed down her back like a magnificent waterfall, according to Hiroshi's mind. Her hazel eyes were no match for any other girls in their class. She wore a black jacket that was half zipped up. Underneath was a purple shirt matching her hair. Her black jacket had the red swirl on the back while the bottom of it hung loosely over her black pants. She too wore the open-toe Shinobi sandles except hers were purple.

"Yes I am, Himawari-chan," said Hiroshi with a smile.

Iruka got the class's attention again, "Alright, when I call your name, please come forward.

Iruka began reading names off his list. When their names were called they went to the front of the class and performed their **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Some did excellent, one of the students actually didn't do so great.

"This is going to be simple," Shiro said to Hiroshi.

"You said it," Hiroshi replied. Iruka read off more names until he reached the K's. Himawari and Hiroshi purked up and gave their full attention waiting to be called.

"Kubo Himawari, you're up," Iruka called out. Himawari got up and walked to the front of class. She then made a hand seal.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu**!" she said a cloud of smoke appeared and then cleared away revealing two exact replications of Himawari standing on both sides of the real Himawari.

"Congradulations Himawari, you pass," Iruka said. Himawari smiled and walked to the table that had the forehead protectors laid out. A man with black hair wearing the traditional Konoha uniform with the Chuunin flak jacket handed her one.

"Thank you," Himawari said and walked out of the class room. Iruka then called two more names.

"Kurosaki Hiroshi, you're up," Iruka called out. Hiroshi got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. Hiroshi stood there for a couple of minutes gathering his thoughts and finally made a hand seal.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Hiroshi yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared and then cleared away revealing on both sides of the real Hiroshi, two exact replications, he had made four altogether.

"Very good, you created four replications, double the minimum," Iruka said while clapping.

"Thanks," Hiroshi replied.

"You pass," said Iruka. Hiroshi then walked to the table where the black-haired Chuunin stood and handed Hiroshi a Konoha forehead protector. Hiroshi took it and bowed and walked out of the classroom staring at it.

_'Wow, I did it. I became a ninja, I'll cherish this forehead protector,'_ Hiroshi thought to himself. Once out of the classroom, he noticed Himawari was waiting of him.

"Did you pass, Hiroshi-kun?" she asked.

"Of couse I did, Himawari-chan!" he replied smiling and showing her his forehead protector which he tied across his forehead. Himawari had tied hers around her right arm.

Soon after Shiro came out of the classroom hilding his forehead protector while smiling evilly while looking at Hiroshi.

"What?" Hiroshi asked, kind of spooked.

"I did five replications," Shiro said. Hiroshi just ignored him.

After the exam was over, Iruka called everybody that passed back into the classroom. Each student sat down in their seats and waited.

"Alright, now that you've all passed, it's time to announce the teams before lunch," Iruka finally said. He looked down at his clipboard and began reading off a team number and three students that would be on that team. It was a slow moving progress but he was getting through the list.

"Team Eleven, Kurosaki Hiroshi," began Iruka.

Hiroshi looked up after he heard his name called, hoping his teammates would be his friends.

"Kubo Himawari and Suzuki Shiro, you three are Team Eleven," Iruka finished. Hiroshi was glad he got his wish. His friends were also going to be his teammates, it would definately make things easier for him.

"Cool, we're a team." Hiroshi said giving a thumbs up to both Shiro and Himawari.

"Team Twelve will consist of Kamizuki Ankoku, Botsuraku Aki and Burakku Shinji," Iruka said.

Ankoku was the badass of the class, though he was made fun of because of his lavender hair which did not look good on a boy but he didn't care. His brown eyes didn't go with those lavender locks that came down past his ears but he didn't care about that either. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with blue pants. He was the quiet, back of the classroom type kids as well, but he became the badass when it came to fighting. Aki had long, strawberry kissed hair; it was quite beautiful on her. It went well with her shimmering blue eyes. She wore a lavender jumpsuit shirt with black pants. Shinji had messy black hair, it looked like hurricane force winds blew through it for days and it was obvious he didn't care about grooming it. His dark brown eyes showed a slight shade of loneliness. He was a black tee shirt with black pants, the typical ninja attire.

"I find it amusing those three stay together as well," Hiroshi said.

Himawari and Shiro smiled and nodded. Iruka finally finished naming off the teams and dismissed the class for lunch after he assigned each team which classroom the teams would meet their new Sensei.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Hiroshi, Shiro and Himawari reached the classroom they were assigned to so they could meet their new Sensei. Himawari and Shiro took a seat in the front row while Hiroshi went to the chalkboard and grabbed and eraser.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Shiro, slightly annoyed with Hiroshi's actions.

"You'll see," Hiroshi replied with an evil chuckle. Hiroshi opened the door just enough to put the eraser at the top and closed the door to hold the eraser in place.

"You really think a Jounin is going to fall for that?" asked Himawari but she was amused by it none the less.

"Hopefully, I need a good laugh," Hiroshi responded. Himawari and Shiro got up from their seat and stood next to Hiroshi staring anxiously at the door, waiting for that moment Hiroshi was looking for. Soon enough, a hand reached through the open space and the door opened. A spikey-blonde head peaked inside only to have the eraser fall onto the man's head. Hiroshi was about to crack up laughing when the figure vanished in smoke, it was a **bunshin**.

"Crap," Hiroshi said, disappointed.

"Thought you could get me with that old trick?" a voice from behind the students said. Hiroshi, Himawari and Shiro turned around to see a man with spikey blonde hair wearing his dark blue long-sleeve shirt with the red spiral on both arms, dark blue pands with bandages wrapped around his ankle up to his shin and his blue open-toe sandals as well as his Jounin flak jacket.

"Well I was hoping," Hiroshi confessed.

"Please, I did that same trick on my Sensei when I first became a ninja, I won't fall for that," the blonde said, amused.

"Damn," was the only word Hiroshi could muster out. The blonde just continued to smile.

"Come on, we're going to my favorite spot so we can get fully aquainted.

Shortly after, they were all sitting ontop of the Fourth Hokage's head.

"Alright guys, I want you three to introduce yourselves," the spikey blonde said.

"Well what do you want to know?" asked Shiro.

"You know, the simple stuff like your name, hobbies, goals for the future," replied the blonde.

"You go first then Sensei," Himawari said.

"Alright then, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are eating all types of ramen and my goal for the future is to become Hokage," the blonde said with a big smile.

"Now let's start with you," Naruto said, pointing at Hiroshi.

"My name is Kurosaki Hiroshi; my hobbies are training with my father and brother as well as traveling. My goal is mainly to became as strong if not stronger than my father."

"Interesting Hiroshi, how about you?" asked Naruto, pointing to Shiro.

"My name is Suzuki Shiro, I don't really have any hobbies and my goal is to just make my parents proud of me as a Shinobi," replied Shiro.

"Well that really isn't much of a goal Shiro," Naruto said with concern.

"I can always develop more goals later on," Shiro added. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you're next," the blonde said pointing to Himawari.

"My name is Kubo Himawari. My hobby is gardening with my mother and my goal is to become the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha's history," she said with pride.

"Well that was great," Naruto said. "Alright, tomorrow morning we will meet up again at the training grounds at five in the morning."

"Five in the morning!?" yelled Hiroshi. "Are you freakin' crazy?"

"Five in the morning, that's that," Naruto said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Son of a- Ugh that's too early," protested Hiroshi. Naruto appeared again.

"And I forgot to tell you guys something, don't eat breakfast becaue you'll puke," he said and disappered again.

"Damn it," was all Hiroshi could say.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on Konoha. Naruto and Sakura sat in Ichiraku's for dinner. Hiroshi walked in and didn't notice Naruto right away until he heard him say something.<p>

"So you got stuck with the emo squad then, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Don't call them that you big jerk!" laughed Sakura.

"Oi, Naruto-sensei?" spoke the kid.

Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to the boy that was sitting next to them.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here because my parents were sent on a mission, they left me money to get food and stuff I need," replied Hiroshi, he seemed a little upset and Naruto saw it in Hiroshi's eyes. A feeling Naruto knew all to well while growing up; Loneliness.

"Lonely, eh kid?" asked Naruto.

"A bit, but I'm fine," Hiroshi replied with a smile.

"That's good," Naruto responded. The two ate their ramen while Sakura just watched on.

"You should get hom and get some Hiroshi, tomorrow's a big day," Naruto said getting up from his seat and placing money on the counter. He grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I am Naruto-sensei," Hiroshi said paying for his meal as well. "See you tomorrow."

Naruto waved him off as Hiroshi headed home. Naruto and Sakura turned the other direction to head to their apartment.

_'Hmm, I wonder how much spunk that kid's got, I'll definately find out tomorrow.'_

"I'm guessing that was one of your students Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Cute kid," she said with a smile. The two kissed and headed back home for the night, both had big days with their Genin squads.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the rewrite and I decided to add some NaruSaku to the mix.<strong>

**Next Up: Chapter 2: Test**

**Jutsu Translations:**

**Bunshin no Jutsu** (Replication Technique)


	2. Test

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**[Introduction Arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Test<strong>

Darkness. It surrounded the room of twelve year old Hiroshi. Covering him like a blanket. It was 4:30 in the morning and something in the bed nearby began stirring. The blanket was thrown off and a boy slowly sat up. Sleep was still in his eyes. The boy yawned and slowly dragged himself out of bed.

"Why did Naruto-sensei want us at the training ground at five," groaned the boy, "It's so early."

The boy grabbed his ninja attire and a towel and walked into the bathroom. The quiet room was flooded with the noise of water running. Fifteen minutes the water cut off. A few more minutes passed and the boy came out, fully dressed. He wore a black tee with a red spiral in the bank and the Konoha symbol in front and black Shinobi pants. He wrapped a bandage around his right thigh and put on his Kunai holster. He then grapped a pouch filled with Shuriken and put it on behind him. He was ready although he was still awfully sleepy. We walked downstairs through the dark, empty house and reached the front door. The boy unlocked it and opened the door and walked outside.

"God, it's going to be a long day," the boy sighed as he closed the door and locked it. He walked down the sidewalk into the empty streets. He passed street lights and closed businesses. The boy then actually found the walk peaceful, he had never walked the streets this early in the morning before now. There wasn't noise and it helped him stay in his thoughts even though his face showed him looking ready to fall asleep. The boy walked about ten more blocks where he reached the training grounds. He found two others sitting in the grass waiting. The other boy was first to notice the boy that was walking.

"Yo, Hiroshi," the boy greeted.

"Yo Shiro," Hiroshi greeted back.

"Morning Hiroshi-kun," Himawari said looking up to see Hiroshi had arrived.

Hiroshi looked over and smiled, "Good morning Himawari-chan."

* * *

><p>The three Genin sat in the grass as the sun came up higher in the eastern sky and waited and waited and waited some more. Hiroshi groaned as he tried to stay awake. They were told to be at the training grounds by five and here it was seven thirty in the fucking morning and their sensei still hadn't showed up yet.<p>

"Where the hell is he!?" yelled Hiroshi, he was irritated and getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"He asked us to be here at five and he's yet to show up, I wonder if something happened to him," addied Shiro. Himawari nodded in agreement. Suddenly here stomach began growling, it could be heard she blushed out of embarrassment.

Hiroshi laughed but then his growled just as loud.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," said Himawari.

"I didn't believe him when Naruto-sensei said we'd puke, so I went ahead and ate," said Shiro. "It's not like he's going to know."

Himawari and Hiroshi nodded their heads in disappointment, not at Shiro, but at themselves, they should of eaten too. How was Naruto-sensei going to know if they ate or not.

Another hour passed and Naruto still hadn't shown up yet. The three young Genin were getting angry to the point where they just wanted to leave thinking Naruto-sensei was never going to show up. Finally, Naruto showed his face.

"You're late!" yelled Hiroshi and Himawari in unison.

Naruto laughed nervously while he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry guys, I over slept."

That wasn't really the truth

**Flashback:**

_Naruto and Sakura laid in his bed. It was four in the morning and Naruto got up with every attention to be at the training grounds by five. Sakura woke up._

_"What are you doing up so early?" she asked._

_"I have to meet up with my team in an hour," Naruto replied._

_"What?! Why so early?" she asked._

_"To see if they can handle a mission without hardly any sleep," he replied. Naruto got up but felt her hand on his wrist and she pulled him into the bed and began kissing him passionately. Naruto didn't fight it, he couldn't fight it, because he was kissing back just as passionately. After that, the rest was history as time got away from him._

**End of Flashback:**

"Liar," Shiro said shaking Naruto out of his thought. Naruto then shot a death glare to Shiro but began to speak.

"Alright, I guess it's time to start as Team Eleven," Naruto said.

"So what do we have planned Naruto-sensei?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, today we're going to have a survival test," replied Naruto.

"Another test?" asked Hiroshi, "Didn't we just take our final exam to become Genin at the academy?"

Naruto began laughing, "That test was just to select candidates that could possibly become Genin."

"What!?" yelled Himawari, not believing him. "You mean we're not officially Genin yet?"

"Exactly," Naruto replied sturnly. "With this test, there's a sixty-six percent chance you're going to fail."

Hiroshi and Himawari were getting nervous but it didn't seem to phase Shiro.

"So what is this test anyway?" asked Shiro.

"It's simple," Naruto said reaching into his back shuriken pouch and pulled out two bells. "Take these bells from me."

"Is that all?" asked Hiroshi, all the nervousness he was feeling vanished with how easy the test was sounding now.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "The two that get a bell will get to have lunch while the one who doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat lunch and will be tied this post and watch while me and the ones who get the bells eat their lunch. Also, the one who doesn't get the bell gets sent back to the academy."

The three Genin went silent, the loser gets sent back to the academy. Naruto looked at their puzzled faces and couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces.

'_Kids are fun,_' Naruto thought. "Alright, when I say go, the test will begin. Oh, I forgot to mention, you have three hours to get one of these bells."

"Shit," Shiro muttered.

"Go!" yelled Naruto and the three Genin disappeared out of sight.

'_Well, they got hiding down pretty good,_'

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed since Naruto began the test and he waited paitently since none of his students had made a move on him.<p>

'_Hmm, I wonder if they got the point of this test already, they sure are taking a long time to attack me,_' Naruto thought looking around, waiting for any incoming attack. Naruto looked to the side where he heard bushes rustle nearby. Hiroshi ame running at him with a Kunai. When Hiroshi got close, Naruto quickly grabbed the Hiroshi's hand holding the kunai and stopped his attack.

"Damn it," said Hiroshi. The kid then decided to throw a punch at Naruto's head but he just easily blocked it.

"Shinobi Battle Skill #1: Taijutsu, the physical art," Naruto began, "nice try Hiroshi."

Hiroshi then got angry when he noticed that Naruto was expressing a look of boredom on his face. Hiroshi smirked trying to catch Naruto off guard and kneed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto groaned but disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit, it was a **Kage Bunshin**," Hiroshi looked around effortlessly trying to real Naruto. "Where the hell is he?"

"Behind you," whispered Naruto who was had made a hand seal, well it at least looked like one. "Konoha Secret Technique, Thousand Years of Pain!" yelled Naruto and proceeded to poke Hiroshi in the behind. Hiroshi's face cringed as if he ate something sour and then flew through the air and landed on the ground several feet away. Shiro and Himawari were watching in the bushes nearby.

"One thing to remember," Naruto said, "Don't let your enemies get behind you."

"Now just what the heck did Naruto-sensei just do?" asked Himawari, confused at what happened.

"I don't know," Shiro responded in shock as well.

Hiroshi recovered and pushed himself up off the ground, he was angry, very angry.

"What the fuck was that you pervert!?" yelled Hiroshi. Naruto just smiled.

"I'm not a pervert, it's a real technique," Naruto explained, "My sensei did the same crap to me during my Genin test, I didn't believe him at first when he told me so I looked it up and sure enough it's real, look it up yourself when you have a chance."

Hiroshi had enough of Naruto's attitude today. He was definately just toying with him because he was just Genin, but Naruto wasn't going to toy with him anymore after this. Naruto caught his movements with his peripheral vision.

'_Hand seals? What's he planning?_' Naruto thought. "Shinobi Battle Skill #2: Ninjutsu, the Ninja art, techniques that require chakra and hand seals to perform."

"**Doton: Doryudan!**" yelled Hiroshi.

"What the fuck!? No way you can do that!" Naruto yelled. He was shocked when a huge dragon made of soil and rock came out of the earth. The earth dragon opened its mouth and began firing out massive balls of mud. Naruto stood there in shock as the balls of mud began hitting Naruto with massive force, or at least that's what Hiroshi was thining until Naruto turned into a log. The **Kawarimi no Jutsu.**

"Damn it, he never lets his guard down," said Hiroshi. Naruto appeared on Hiroshi's left side and punched him. It wasn't very hard, Naruto held back, but it was enough to knock him into the bushes close by where Himawari and Shiro were hiding and watching. Hiroshi got up, rubbing his cheek from where Naruto had punched him, but he stayed hidden in the bushes with his friends and teammates.

"Well guys, I tested his strength like you wanted me to. He definately is of Jounin strength so it looks like we're going to have to work as a team to get those bells. Naruto-sensei is definately more alert than we originally thought," Hiroshi said.

"Well what do you plan we do?" asked Shiro.

"I don't know yet, but we do need some kind of distraction so he'll be caught off guard enough for us to get the bells," explained Hiroshi.

"Hmm, what should we do?" Himawari asked out loud, pondering. Shiro and Hiroshi looked at each other with a grin and then looked at Himawari. She suddenly felt unnerved with their stares, they were being scary again.

"Himawari-chan, you're going to be the distraction while me and Shiro flank him from both sides to grab the bells," Hiroshi said, there was a small evil smirk on his face. Himawari was a bit frightened. She just saw Hiroshi, who she believed was the best ninja in their class, get creamed by their sensei without breaking a sweat. She didn't know what she could do to remotely distract Naruto for a moment.

As Naruto awaited for another ambush, he couldn't help be amused over what Hiroshi just pulled off, '_Who would of thought a shrimp like him could do such a powerful jutsu like that,_'

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when a young girl appeared before him, it was Himawari and then he smirked.

"I see, so it's your turn, eh?" he asked, a little enthusiastic about it. Himawari was nervous as all hell and nodded slowly. '_I think she's a bit scared.'_

'**I think so too,**' said an deep, almost demonic voice.

Naruto sighed, '_Not know Kurama, I'm busy._'

'**Fine**,' Kurama replied.

Naruto had been pre-occupied with Kurama's voice and caught Himawari performing last of her hand seals. Naruto's eyes widened.

"**Suriou no Jutsu!**" she yelled, as water began form around him.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto, '_Where the hell did these kids learn these advanced jutsu from!?_'

He mentally scolded himself for being careless in their abilities. If this had been a real ninja battle, he would of surely lost.

"Way to go Himawari!" yelled Hiroshi. Himawari immediately let the jutsu go but before Naruto could react, Hiroshi tackled Naruto to the ground and shiro managed to come in quickly from the other side and grabbed the bells of Naruto's belt. The three Genin then stood over Naruto, who was still on the ground, smiling triumphantly. Naruto got up from the ground and smirked.

"We did it Naruto-sensei, we got the bells," said Hiroshi, he was gloating.

"You sure did but I have one question before I decide whether you pass or fail," Naruto said. "What do you think the point of this exercise was?"

The three young ninja looked at each other for a second and looked back at their sensei.

"Teamwork," they said in unison.

Naruto smiled, "Well that was a very good answer so I have no choice but to tell that the three of you passed my exam. Team Eleven will go on their first mission tomorrow!"

Naruto held a thumbs up to his new team, his trademark fox grin visible on his face.

"You three are dismissed, meet me here approimately eight tomorrow morning. From there we'll go to the Hokage's office and get our first mission," Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei," Hiroshi. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left Hiroshi, Himawari and Shiro at the training grounds by themselves. They walked down the street in silence but they were happy, they passed their real final exam and were now officially Genin, full fledge Shinobi from Konohagakure. Shiro reached his block first and said his goodbyes to Himawari and Hiroshi in his unusual quiet way and headed off. Himawari was next, she said her goodbyes and headed home. Hiroshi, once again, found himself alone. He reached his house, still empty.

Hiroshi sighed, "When are they coming home?"

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking down the street whistling, presumably heading back to his apartment for some rest. He was happy that his Genin team passed his test. He admitted to himself he would of been very disappointed if they had failed. Soon pink hair caught his eye, he turned to find his beloved Sakura walking on the other side of the street. He was actually surprised to see her, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get to see her until later that night.<p>

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto over the noisey crowd, waving his hands as if he was having a seizure trying to get her to notice him. Sakura turned to see Naruto and his antics and smiled and motioned him to come across the street. Naruto wasted no time, Sakura could of sworn she blinked and he was there. Sure in the hell would put the speed of light to shame.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm actually surprised to see you, thought I was going to have to wait until tonight," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I was on my way to get some lunch, I just got done testing my students," she replied. "Care to join me, Naruto-kun? That is if you're not busy."

"Nope, I just finished testing my students as well, I was headed back home for some rest, but lunch with my Sakura-chan is better than rest," Naruto said with a genuine smile. Oh how much he loved this woman. Sakura smiled back and grabbed his hand as they made their way down the street.

The entered Konoha's barbeque resturant and sat down at a table while waiting for their meat they will cook at their table. They received their meals and began cooking them on the open grill built in their table.

"So, did your team pass?" asked Naruto as he began eating.

"They sure did, they did better than we did in ours back in the day," Sakura said. She decided to play with Naruto. "But I'm sure yours completely failed because they weren't any good."

Naruto was taken back by her joke, "Well for your information, my students passed too."

Sakura laughed, god he was so cute when he got mad. They finished their meal in silence. Naruto payed the bill and they walked out of the resturant, hand in hand of course. Sakura grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him in for a kiss. How she loved to do that to him, it always caught him off guard. Naruto melted into the kiss and kissed her back.

"Well I'll see you tonight Naruto-kun, I'm going to help Tsunade-shishou at the hospital," Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll be home," Naruto replied. "I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, she never got tired of hearing that from him, "I love you too Naruto-kun.

The two shared one last kiss and parted ways for the time being.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over Konohagakure. Naruto was walking down the street to his favorite ramen bar, Ichiraku. Earlier Sakura came home from the hospital. The two had their alone time, but Sakura decided she was going to her parents house for the night to visit since it had been a little over a week since she visited them. Naruto was okay with it, but it was a little lonely in his apartment without her. He had gotten accustomed to her being there. Although, knowning her since twelve and her huge crush on their teammate back in the day, the two finally grew close and just a couple of years ago they finally started dating. Now, Sakura hardly stays away so this was sort of new to him. He arrived at Ichiraku's and pull the curtians to the side and entered. He greeted the old man that owned the place and ordered his favorite dish. Naruto received his order and began eating when Hiroshi walked into the joint as well. Naruto was surprised to see him here the second night in a row. Hiroshi knew Naruto was there this time, but didn't say anything and ordered his meal.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, my parents still haven't returned from their mission," Hiroshi said. Sadness and loneliness were glazed over his eyes. His voice, cracking as if he was going to cry. "They should of been back two days ago and my brother, he's not supposed to return for another six weeks."

"How long was this mission supposed to last?" asked Naruto.

"It was only supposed to be a week," replied Hiroshi. He just stared at the counter while answering Naruto.

"Hmm," Naruto replied. He was becoming concerned for his student.

"Earlier today I asked Hokage-sama if she know the status of my parents mission, but she wouldn't answer me. She told me she was busy and couldn't get to it at the moment," continued Hiroshi. "I'm really worried, Naruto-sensei.

Naruto patted Hiroshi on the head and smiled, "I'm sure they're fine, maybe they got caught up in whatever they were doing and had to stay a bit longer."

Hiroshi just sat in silence. He wasn't so sure.

"I got one more question to ask you," Naruto spoke. "Who taught you that jutsu that you used on me today?"

Hiroshi perked up at talking about jutsu, "My father taught it to me. My chakra is limited right now, so I can only do one of those a day, at least for now."

"Very impressive kid," replied Naruto. Hiroshi smiled at the compliment and the two continued eating in silence. Naruto, however, couldn't help but think about Hiroshi's parents.

'_I'm going to have to get Tsunade-baachan to tell me about Hiroshi's parents, sounded like she knew something._' Naruto thought as he finished his bowl of ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: Chapter 3: An Unwanted Answer<strong>

**Jutsu translations:**

**Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Replication)  
><strong>Kamarimi no Jutsu<strong> (Body Replacement Technique)  
><strong>Doton: Doryudan <strong>(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)  
><strong>Suirou no Jutsu <strong>(Water Release: Water Prison Technique)


	3. An Unwanted Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Introduction arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: An Unwanted Answer<strong>

The sun hung low in the eastern horizon in that beautiful morning sky. It was seven thirty, inside the house it was quiet. A creature stirred in the bed nearby. Arose was a boy with spikey light-brown hair yawning madly and then groaned as he sat up on his bed. He sat there for a few minutes with his eyes half opened. The boy finally forced himself out of bed and went straight into the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was out and getting dressed. Putting on his white Konoha tee and his black Shinobi pants. Be bandaged both his legs from his ankle to just above his shin and then put on his Shinobi sandals. He wrapped a bandage around his right thigh and put on his Kunai holster. He attacthed his Shuriken pouch to his belt on his back on the right side. He then tied his Konoha forehead protector to his forehead. It was now seven fifty and he was done. He was running late.

The boy sighed, "I guess I'll just run across the rooftops today."

He then opened the window and climed out. He proceeded to close it and then began hopping across rooftop after rooftop at ninja speed. The boy arrived at the training grounds, where he saw one other waiting it was a girl with purple hair. She still wore her black jacked, half zipped showing a purple shirt underneath, the jacket, still had the Konoha red spiral symbol on the back. It was the same training grounds as from yesterday.

"Oh, you made it Hiroshi-kun," Himawari said smiling, "I was getting worried you were sick or something."

"No, I'm okay Himawari-chan," Hiroshi smiled back. He was alone with the girl. A blush started forming on his face and turned away. It was actually the first time he was alone with her.

'_What's this feeling?_' Hiroshi thought, '_Feels like my heart is about to jump out of my chest._'

Suddenly Hiroshi was brought out of his thoughts when a boy with raven-hair, falling into his eyes as usual. He wore his white robe, trademark for the Suzuki clan, and black Shinobi pants with his standard Shinobi sandals.

"Yo Hiroshi, hello Himawari-chan," greeted Shiro.

"Good morning Shiro-kun," said Himawari. There was a couple of minutes of silence between the teammaes, but the akwardness faded when Naruto showed up, on time this time.

"Well it looks like the team is all here," Naruto said, smiling.

"You're actually on time today, Naruto-sensei," Shiro said, surprised. Naruto just laughed

"Alright team, we're heading to the Hokage Tower to grab our first mission as Team Eleven," Naruto said, pointing to a rounded tower to the north of the village.

* * *

><p>Team Eleven reached the Hokage Tower and went inside. They climbed the forty-million stairs (or at least that's what Himawari thought they had climbed) and reached the floor where the Hokage gives out the missions to the ninja of the village for the day. They Genin sat in the waiting room as Naruto walked to the receptionist to sign in. Afterwards Naruto sat down with his team to wait there turn to get inside. They did not have to wait very long.<p>

"Team Eleven, Hokage-sama is ready to see you now," said the receptionist.

Naruto and his Genin got up and walked inside the room. It was a large room, with a long table towards the back by a series of windows. On each side of Tsunade was a Chunin, one being Iruka-sensei, who smiled when he saw his old academy student walk in with Genin of his own.

"Ah, Naruto," Tsunade greeted.

Nartuo smiled, "Hello Tsunade-baachan, Team Eleven reporting for its first mission."

A vein on Tsunade's head popped out at the '_-baachan_'. But instead of beating Naruto senseless, she decided to give his team the lamest mission she could get.

"Alright, you're teams mission is get the woman's cat back," Tsunade said, pointing to an overweight woman with long brown hair, black eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and around her neck was a large red pearl necklace. Her wrists were covered in red pearl bracelets as well. Naruto sighed, he did this exact mission when he was a Genin.

Naruto looked at the woman, "You sure do lose a lot of cats, don't you lady?"

He didn't stick around along enough to hear the woman answer him back; he just walked out of the mission room with his studens right behind him.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, why were being mean to that lady?" asked Himawari.

"Hmm? Oh, that lady is always losing her cats. When I was a Genin, I had to get a damned cat for her on my very first mission as well," Naruto answered.

"We probably got this lame mission because you keep calling Tsunade-sama, baachan," hissed Hiroshi. Naruto, however, ignored his student's outburst. After leaving the Hokage's Tower, the four hit the streets.

"So where do we start to look for this cat?" asked Shiro.

"It's probably hiding in the woods behind the old lady's mansion," Naruto answered. Team Eleven walked down the street when they came across a large red mansion. Hiroshi was kind of shocked.

"Man this lady likes a lot of red and pink, doesn't she?" commented Hiroshi.

No one answered back and made their way behind the mansion where a small forest lied, surrounding the property. Naruto stopped and pulled out radio headsets from his backpack. He put on on and he gave Hiroshi, Shiro and Himawari one as well.

"What's this for?" asked Himawari.

"We're going to split up to find this cat, so we're going to use these for communicating between us so we can all meet up when the target is spotted," Naruto answered. "Now go!"

At the command of Naruto, the Genin all ran in different directions. Naruto just stayed there, he would let the Genin find the cat, he would just wait.

* * *

><p>An hour passed since Team Eleven started their mission, searching for a missiong cat. Finally it dawned on Hiroshi, he had no idea what color the cat they were looking for was. He could of found a cat and it could of been the wrong one. Hiroshi talked into his headset.<p>

"Naruto-sensei, I forgot to ask something, what the hell does this cat look like anyway?" Hiroshi said, he paused awaiting an answer from his sensei.

"It's calico with a red ribbon around it's neck, it's a short-haired calico by the way," Naruto answered.

"Hai, arigato Naruto-sensei," Hiroshi said and went back to searching for the cat. While still searching, nearby Himawari heard rustling in the bushes near her and she quietly waited. Suddenly a calico cat with a red ribbon around its neck darted out of the bushes.

"Naruto-sensei, I found the cat, I'm in pursuit now," Himawari radioed to Naruto.

"Good Himawari," Naruto said into the headset and ran off to find Himawari. Shiro and Hiroshi heard the report as well and headed out in search for Himawari.

Himawari continued to chase down the cat. She saw a log nearby and made a hand seal to transform the log into a ball of yarn in hopes of distracting the feline, to her amazement, it worked. The cat stopped and started playing with the ball of yarn. It was so occupied with playing, it didn't notice what it was about to succumb to. Himawari grabbed the cat, only to get scratched up, but she kept her hold on it.

"Target has been captured," reported Himawari.

"Good work Himawari," said a familiar voice from behind her, she turned around to find Naruto standing there with a big grin on his face, he gave her thumbs up. Shortly after, Hiroshi and Shiro caught up and joined them.

"Alright, back to the Hokage tower," Naruto said in his cheerful attitude.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his students entered the mission room yet again. Himawari was holding onto the calico cat who was struggling to break free from her hold. The lady in pink and red ran over to Himawari and took back her cat, smothering it to near death. The lady paid the mission fee to the Chunin on the left side of Tsunade (Right if you were facing the table) and walked out.<p>

Naruto just glared at the woman, "Someone really needs to just take that cat away from her. The poor thing isn't running away just because it feels lie it."

Tsunade chuckled a bit with Naruto's words. She looked down at her mission papers and scanned through them. Tsunade was surprised when she realized, there were no more D ranked missions.

"Well, I know it's early but that was the last D Rank mission I had left," Tsunade said.

"Are you serious?" asked Hiroshi. He was excited to perform his first missions as a Genin. He wanted to do a few more before the day was done.

"Well, that bites," Shiro said. He too was a bit disappointed about not conducting a few more missions.

Naruto chuckled, "Now, now, at least we got in one mission today."

"Come back tomorrow, I'm sure I'll have a few more D Rank missions for your team to complete," Tsunade said smiling at Naruto's team.

Hiroshi sighed in defeat, "Alright then."

Naruto noticed the sadness creep back into his eyes. He knew Hiroshi wanted to do more missions so he could keep his mind off missing his parents. He knew Hiroshi did not want to go home at all. Naruto and his Genin team walked out of the office into the hallway.

"Alright guys, you're dismissed for the day," Naruto said. Hiroshi walked down the stairs without a single word. Shiro waved his hand goodbye and Himawari stood facing Naruto.

"Bye, Naruto-sensei," she said and then turned around and walked down the stairs. Naruto then remembered something and ran down the stairs after them.

"Hiroshi, Shiro, Himawari!" Naruto called out as he caught up to them. The three looked at him. "Forgot to tell you, meet back up at the training grounds again at eight a.m."

Shiro nodded while Himawari smiled and nodded. Hiroshi heard but he didn't aknowledge what Naruto had just said and continued walking down the street. Naruto watched Hiroshi and sighed. Naruto turned and went back to the Hokage's Tower. Naruto returned to the mission room. Tsunade was surprised.

"Tsunade-sama," he said with respect, "I need to speak to you in private."

Tsunade was taken back, the only time Naruto ever talked to her with honorifics was when something was bothering him or it was really important. She motioned for Naruto to wait in her office.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited in Tsunade's office so he could talk to her about what was on his mind. Shortly after, Tsunade walked in and sat in her chair and looked up at Naruto waiting for him to spill his guts. Naruto's face was serious and it caught Tsunade by surprise.<p>

"So, what's the problem?" asked Tsunade.

"It's about Hiroshi's parents," Naruto revealed. Tsunade froze and Naruto noticed but didn't point it out at the moment.

"Last night Hiroshi told me his parents had been out on a mission," Naruto began, "and it was supposed to last only a week, but they're three days late. He told me he asked about them yesterday but all you did was tell him that you were busy."

Tsunade sighed. She didn't lie to the kid, she was busy. She was busy receiving a report from the Land of Waves about the two she sent on a mission there. However, she stayed quiet unable to form words. Naruto was getting impatient and spoke up again.

"So tell me, where are his parents?" he asked again.

Tsunade stayed silent, still unable to form words.

"Damn it Tsunade, I'm not bullshitting around here, where are Hiroshi's parents?" Naruto demanded. He was never stern like this with Tsunade and if it was any other day, he was sure she'd punch him through the wall.

"Hiroshi's parents, they're..." Tsunade pasued. "They're dead"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "What? Why haven't you told Hiroshi!? The poor boy is lonely as hell and he is torturing himself unable to understand why his parents aren't home yet!"

"Because I didn't know it was them until this morning," Tsunade replied. "When I told Hiroshi I was busy, its because I received a report the ANBU squad I sent to the Land of Waves because they were late from returning. Hiroshi's parents were on a mission in the Land of Waves; it was a simple trade mission. About four days after I sent them to the Land of Waves to conduct this mission, I received a reports that a Missing-nin and his gang ambushed the Land of Waves trade market, killing two ninja. What wasn't told is where those ninja were from so I sent an ANBU to investigate, they came back this morning and it was revealed they were from here, Hiroshi's parents."

"Do you know who did it?" asked Naruto.

"The ANBU could only tell me it was a Missing-nin named Totosai," Tsunade answered. "I did some investigating of my own through Jiraiya's old spy network and found out that Totosai's real name is Kurosakie Kami, which is Hiroshi's uncle."

Naruto stayed quiet, letting all what Tsunade just told him sink in real deep. Finally he broke his silence.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama," Naruto said walking out of Tsunade's office. He walked down the stairs of the Hokage Tower lost in his own thoughts.

'_I have to tell Hiroshi this information, for his sake._' Naruto thought and decided he'd go to Hiroshi's house and do it now.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Before he had left for Hiroshi's house, he had returned to Tsunade's office to get the address to the Kurosaki clan's property. He stood at a sidewalk and look at the numbers on the fence post and the numbers he wrote down, they matched, it was Hiroshi's house. He sighed and gathered enough courage, he opened the gate and walked down the sidewalk to the front of the house. He knocked on the front door a few times. Naruto paused as he waited to see if Hiroshi would answer, and he did.<p>

"Naruto-sensei, why are you here?" Hiroshi asked, shocked to see his sensei.

"Can I come in?" Naruto answered with a question, "I've got something important to tell you."

"Uh, sure," Hiroshi said, letting Naruto into his house. He was a little confused as to why Naruto was here at his house.

Naruto made his way to the couch in the living room and sat down. Hiroshi sat in a arm chair nearby. The two stayed quiet while Naruto tried to think of a way to bring the news he received to Hiroshi. Hiroshi decided it was time to break the awkward silence.

"So Naruto-sensei, what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Hiroshi.

Naruto sighed and decided it was now or never, "After I dismissed you guys, I went and had a talk with Tsunade-baachan."

Hiroshi was listening, but had to ask. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Hold on kid, I'm getting to that," Naruto said. "I asked her about your parents."

"What she say?" Hiroshi asked repeatedly about five times, wanting to here any news at all.

"How can I say this," Naruto began. "She told me about four days into their mission in the Land of Waves, a Missing-nin and his gang attacked the trade market, killing two ninja that were there on a mission."

Hiroshi then started to get scared. Where was Naruto-sensei going with this? Were the two ninja killed his parents? Hiroshi wanted Naruto to go on but was so afraid of what might come next, something he had been fearing all along.

"Tsunade-baachan then sent ANBU to investigate to see who those ninja were," Naruto continued. "Those two ninja ended up being from here."

Naruto noticed fear and sadness written all over Hiroshi's face. He didn't want to tell him this news but he had to, for the boy's sake so he didn't go insane from just wondering.

"Those two ninja..." Naruto paused, he sighed then forced it out of him. "Those two ninja were your parents."

Hiroshi's heart just broke in half as tears began falling down his face. His fear was true; his parents were dead, killed by the hands of a traitor. Hiroshi just broke down crying. Naruto tried his best to comfort the boy. Hours passed after the revelation of this horrible news, Hiroshi looked up at Naruto, his eyes bloodshot, his face stained with tears. His expression had change from sadness to anger.

"Who did it?" asked Hiroshi. Anger was evident in his voice. Naruto paused a bit. Should he tell him? What if he turns out bent on revenge and get swallowed up by darkness that would form in his heart just like a certain ex-teammate of his back in his Genin days? Naruto didn't know what to do at this point.

"Who did it, damn it!?" Hiroshi demanded. Naruto looked at him one last time and decided he'll tell him and hoped to God it didn't back fire on him.

"Kurosaki Kami," Naruto revealed. Hiroshi's eyes widened in shock. Then the became consumed with fear and then anger. He couldn't believe it, his own uncle killed his parents? But why? Did he not realize who they were at that moment? So many questions flooded his mind, he didn't know what to think.

"A-are you sure?" Hiroshi stuttered.

"Positive," Naruto answered. "But he's going under an alias, calling himself Totosai. I guess he did that to keep the Hunter-nin off his trail."

Hiroshi then began crying again. He couldn't comprehend any of what Naruto had told him. The sight of this broke Naruto's heart. Being alone always was one thing, that's what Naruto had growing up, always being alone and seeing someone else in pain because of loneliness reminded him so much of his pain back then. Naruto knew how it felt to lose someone close, but not by death but by betrayal, like when _he_ betrayed Konoha.

"I have to tell you something else though," Naruto began. "I had a friend, he was my teammate and was like a brother to me, go through something similiar when he was a kid. His brother killed his entire clan but spared him. He grew up bent on avenging his clan's deaths which eventually lead to darkness growing in his heart which led him to betray Konoha to be trained under one of our most nortoious Missing-nin at the time, Orochimaru. I don't want you to end up on a dark path like that, okay?"

Hiroshi looked at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto-sensei; I'll get my revenge when the time is right."

Naruto smiled, '_I hope you're right._'

Naruto got up from the couch and headed for the front door, "Well I guess I better get going now."

"Can-can I spend the night at your place Naruto-sensei? I don't want to be alone tonight," Hiroshi asked. Naruto was taken back by the request but he then thought about it.

"Well, my apartment is small and all I have is one bd and a couch.." Naruto was caught off.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I don't care," Hiroshi said. He was desperate not to be alone tonight. After hearing about his parents' death, it was the last thing he wanted.

Naruto sighed, he knew how it felt to be so alone and he just couldn't refuse the boy, "Alright, but you'll need to bring your own pillow and blanket. What extras I have are used by Sakura-chan who will also be there tonight."

Hiroshi didn't waste any time and ran upstairs to his room and grabbed a back pack, he placed a few changes of clothes. He then grabbed his pillow and blanket and rushed back downstairs with Naruto still waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hiroshi said.

Naruto smiled, '_How am I going to explain this to Sakura-chan._'

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hiroshi reached his apartment unit. Naruto took out his key and unlocked the door. As soon as he walked into the door, he was greeted by Sakura who wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in months.<p>

"Oi, Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you're home," she said with a smile. Then she heard a boy's voice.

"Dang, it is small," Hiroshi said. Naruto looked down and gave him an ugly look. Hiroshi didn't see it.

"If you're going to complain about it then I'll send your ass back home you little twerp," Naruto snapped in mock anger, but he was only joking. Hiroshi, however, thought he was serious and started stuttering. All Naruto could do was laugh. Sakura laughed with him as well, but then she grabbed Naruto by the ear and forced him into the bathroom.

"Ow Sakura-chan! What was that for?" the blonde complained.

"Care to explain why you brought your student home?" Sakura asked sternly.

Naruto's face turned somber, "His parents were killed on a mission a couple of days ago, I couldn't let him be in that empty house along tonight.

Sakura's face soften, "Oh no, poor baby, ok, I'll let you not telling me in advance slid. Baka!"

Naruto giggled, "I love you too, Sakura-chan." He then kissed her passionately.

The two walked out of the bathroom and noticed Hiroshi already made himself at home on Naruto's couch. Sakura was cooking dinner for just her and Naruto but she went ahead and added a little more so they could serve Hiroshi as well. Then the silence was broken.

"Thanks Naruto-sense, for taking me in for the night," Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry about Hiroshi," Naruto said while sitting at the table watching his beautiful girlfriend cook. "Besides, I know very well how it is to be alone."

Hiroshi looked up, he was now curious, "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned to him to answer, "While growing up, I didn't have any parents. The village shunned me, called me names, threw rocks at me and even kept their children away from like if I had the plague. I was alone for a good twelve years before I finally found someone cared about me. So I know all too well what it's like to be alone."

Sakura was listening as she cooked, everything Naruto said, it always broke her heart when she hears him talk about his childhood. She cursed herself for acting like a stupid bitch to him back when they were Genin, but she was trying to make it up to him as best as she could now.

Silence fell over the three again as dinner was served. The three ate in peace. Hiroshi felt at ease for the first time in a long time. After the finished eating, Sakura began cleaning up the kitchen. Night was falling upon Konoha yet again and Hiroshi noticed the balcony.

"Oi, Naruto-sensei, you have a balcony?" he asked.

"Yeah, you wanna sit outside and watch the town?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Hiroshi stated and the two walked outside onto Naruto's balcony to stare at the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: Chapter 4: Training<strong>


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Takigakure Arc]**

**Arc Summary:**  
><strong>Naruto and his team are sent to Takigakure to gather information about possible sights of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto is skeptical of the mission but accepts. When Naruto and his team arrive, the village is in distress and he comes face to face with someone was hoping not to.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Training<strong>

Naruto and Hiroshi were sitting on Naruto's balcony looking up at the shimmering stars that littered the sky. Hiroshi was looking up, lost in his thoughts, still trying to get a grasp at what Naruto had told him earlier in the day. No words were spoken for a while, the just enjoyed the silence and the beauty the sky had to offer them. Hiroshi was the one to break the silence.

"The girl inside," Hiroshi began.

"Yeah, what about her?" Naruto asked.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Hiroshi asked. Naruto smiled brightly as ever.

"Yes she is," Naruto replied.

"I thought so, your face lit up like a christmas tree when she greeted you at the door," Hiroshi said.

Naruto blushed, '_Damn, did he really pick that up, observant Gaki!_'

"It's funny though," Naruto spoke. "She never liked me at first. She was so hung up on our other teammate, who didn't care for her wellbeing at all. When he betrayed the village, it changed her I guess. I left the village to train with Ero-sennin, came back two and a half years later and we just gotten closer and closer. Then the Fourth Shinobi War so our feelings were put on the back burner. Once the war was over, we finally gave in and here we are now."

"Like you told me earlier about being alone," Hiroshi said, "At least you're not anymore."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, you're right, I'm not."

Hiroshi then changed the subject, "I know earlier I said I wanted to get revenge when the time was right, I do want to defeat Kami but not for revenge, but to protect Konoha."

Naruto smiled, '_The will of fire has already got a hold of you,_'

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Naruto said. The sliding glass door to the balcony opened up, revealing a pink-haired Kunoichi.

"You guys should get inside, it's getting late," Sakura said. "You might catch a cold for being out there so long."

Naruto and Hiroshi nodded and went inside. Hiroshi layed down on the couch. He fell alseep within no time. Sakura had already crawled into bed. Naruto took off his Shinobi gear, putting on a black tee and orange shorts. He may have worn the normal Konoha Shinobi uniform, but at home, he still wore is orange and black. He crawled into bed with the love his life.

"Naruto-kun," she began. "That was really sweet of you to let Hiroshi stay after finding out his parents were killed."

"I couldn't let him be there alone, not after all that," he replied.

Sakura reached for Naruto and kissed him, slowly, lovingly. Naruto kissed back like it was the first time.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she said dreamingly.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," he replied smiling. Soon the two were fast asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived in Konoha for another day. The Hokage Tower was busy this morning. Lots of missions coming into the village. Why the hell is it always busy in the middle of the week? Tsunade was working through her never ending supply of paper work when a knock came to her door.<p>

"Come in," Tsunade yelled. The door opened to reveal a Chunin male wear glasses. He wore a bandana forehead protector, which hid the color and length of his hair. He worke the standed dark blue long-sleeve shirt with the red swirl on both arms. A Chunin flak jacked. The standard dark blue Shinobi pants and dark blue Shinobi sandals. He handed a note to Tsunade.

"What's this?" the Hokage asked.

"A request for help from Takigakure, Hokage-sama," the Chuunin said.

Tsunade began reading the note. It revealed that a suspicous person was around the Takigakure area and maybe responsible for deaths of a coule of Takigakure-nin. It was also revealed the suspicous person may have Sharingan.

'_Sasuke...'_ Tsunade thought. '_No one else can take this emergancy request, I have no choice but have to give it to Naruto._'

"Shit..." Tsunade cursed.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, the events of yesterday unfolding flooding through his mind. He looked down to see Sakura peacefully sleeping, nuzzled up on his chest. He smiled at the sight, something he could never get tired of. He looked over at the couch and heard snoring coming from it, Hiroshi was still asleep. Naruto needed to get up, but he didn't want to disturb his cherry blossom sleeping so soundly on top of him. To his luck she let go and turned over, allowing Naruto to get up and take a shower.<p>

He came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his Konoha uniform. Sakura was on the bed waiting. She smiled and got up and kissed him on the cheek and went into the bathroom herself. Naruto walked over to the couch, Hiroshi was still asleep. Not for long as his eyes opened up, seeing Naruto standing over him.

"Naruto-sensei?" he asked. "Is it time to get up?"

"Yeah it is, if you don't horry we're going to be late meeting up with Himawari and Shiro," Naruto replied.

Hiroshi quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to get ready when Naruto stopped him.

"You'll have to wait, Sakura-chan is in there right now, should of gotten up earlier," Naruto said. Hiroshi just groaned. Naruto went into the kitchen and began making toast.

Sakura exited the bathroom, also wearing her standard Konoha uniform. Hiroshi went in. Sakura sat at the table while Naruto served her. She smiled and began eating. Shortly after Hiroshi came out of the bathroom, dressed in his ninja attire, his black Konoha tee and black Shinobi pants. His Kunai Holster and Shuriken pouch securely in place. Hiroshi sat at the table and saw what Naruto was making.

"My god, you actually eat other foods?" asked Hiroshi. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sakura too. Hiroshi didn't see what was so funny, he was truely surprised Naruto ate other things besides Ramen.

"So Hiroshi, how do you like being under Naruto?" asked Sakura, deciding to make small talk with the boy since she didn't really get to last night.

"He's the coolest sensei I ever had," Hiroshi said smiling. Sakura smiled.

"Oi, Sakura-san, do you live here?" Hiroshi asked. While making Hiroshi's toast, Naruto froze up to that question.

"Well, I guess you can say that, I'm practically always here," Sakura said smiling.

"How can you stay in a place so small thought?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, it's only me and Naruto-kun here, so its fine with me," Sakura replied.

"Oi, Hiroshi, you ask too many questions," Naruto added, handing Hiroshi his breakfast. "Shut it and eat it."

"Don't be mean Naruto-kun, he's just curious," Sakura said, defending Hiroshi.

Naruto glared at Sakura, "Don't encourage him,"

The three ate breakfast quickly and exited out the door. Naruto looked it. He kissed Sakura-chan goodbye and went their seperate ways. Naruto and Hiroshi were headed to the training grounds to meet up with Himawari and Shiro. On the way, they mostly walked in silence, and as usual, Hiroshi broke that silence.

"So what are we doing today, Naruto-sensei?" he asked.

"A training exercise," replied Naruto.

"So you saying we're not doing any missions today?" asked Hiroshi, he was going to be disappointed if Naruto said yes.

"No, not today. I told Tsunade-baachan to lay off the missions for us, this training exercise is very important to your life as a ninja," Naruto responded. Hiroshi sighed.

Shortly after their talk, Naruto and Hiroshi arrived at the training grounds where Himawari and Shiro were already waiting. They were glad Naruto had finally showed up, he was fifteen minutes late.

"Good morning Himawari, Shiro," Naruto said with a smile.

"Good morning Narut-sensei," replied Himawari. Shiri nodded and noticed something, Hiroshi was walking with Naruto. Usually he was here with Himawari before him.

"So what's the plan today, Naruto-sensei?" asked Himawari.

"We're going to conduct an important training exercise," Naruto responded. "So if you're ready, we're going outside the village gate for this training exercise."

Before they could leave to begin their training a cloud of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, it revealed a muscular man in his late 30s. He had silver hair that stood straight up. His forehead protector tied aross his forehead. He had a massive scar on his left side of his face. He wore a Jounin flak jacket with a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with the red swirl on both sides of his arm. He also wore a dark blue mask that covered his face up to his nose.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, surprised to see his old sensei. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to come get you, she has urgant business with you," the silver-haired man said.

"Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto, he was surprised. "I told her no missions for us today; I have to train my team chakra control."

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to Tsunade-sama," the Jounin said, he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto sighed.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Here he was, standing in front of Tsunade's. Mentally cursing her because he told her not to give his team any missions. Naruto knocked on the door a couple of times.<p>

"Come in," Tsunade yelled on the other side of the door. Naruto opened the door, he walked in alone. He told his team to stay outside.

"What do you want Baachan?" Naruto asked, he was quite annoyed. Tsunade didn't pay any attention to him this time around.

"I'm sending you and your team to investigate a report of a suspicous person killing Shinobi from Takigakure," said Tsunade.

"What!?" Naruto yelled in protest. "I told you I didn't want my team to be given missions today so I could train them!"

"Yeah I know, but all the other teams are busy with their own missions, you're the only team left that's not busy," Tsunade answered back. Naruto knoew there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Damn it," groaned Naruto. "So what's this investigation mission?"

"There is a report of a man, who has Sharingan, snooping around Takigakure, even having killed a couple of their ninja. I want you to find out who it is and eliminate him so it doesn't cause a war between Konoha and Taki."

'_What the fuck? Sharingan? Could it be Sasuke? I thought I had gotten through to him _that_ day!'_ Naruto thought.

'_Naruto is probably already thinking Sasuke,_' Tsunade thought as she watched Naruto's facial expressions drastically change.

"Is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," Tsunade answered, "This urgent request just says he may have Sharingan."

"Why can't they just look into it on their own?" asked Naruto.

"If it does involves an Uchiha, then that's on us. We need to find out who it is and I want you to eliminate him if you can. Like I said, I don't want this starting a war between Konoha and Taki," replied Tsunade.

"So when do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"Immediately," the Hokage answered.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office and ordered his team to go home and supply themselves with Kunai, Shuriken and other supplies they may need. He told them to meet him at the gate ASAP. His Genin nodded and ran off to their homes. Naruto sighed.<p>

"Takigakure, that's at least a four day trip," Naruto spoke to no one, "I don't even have time to say goodbye to Sakura-chan."

Naruto decided to go home quickly to leave a note on the table that he would be on a mission for a few days.

Naruto unlocked his apartment and went inside. He grabbed a note pad and a pen.

_Sakura-chan,_

_I'm letting you know that I've been sent on an urgent mission to Takigakure with my team and I am leaving immediately. I wish I could of said goodbye face to face and kiss those lips of yours and tell you how much I love you but here I am writing this note for you because I'm leaving shortly. I love you very much and I'll see you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto was happy with his note and left it on the table where she would easily see it. He walked out of his apartment, closed the door and locked it. He had plenty of his ninja tools and was ready to go. He jumped onto the rooftops to get to the main gate quickly.

He arrived at the gate, but he was first. He expected this, kids aren't always in a hurry like adults. But he waited. Thirty minutes passed and Hiroshi was first to arrive. Shortly after Shiro and then Himawari.

"So what are we doing?" asked Hiroshi.

"We're going on an urgent mission to Takigakure to investigate a suspicous person who has killed several Taki-nin, and it may be tied to us because there are reports of the person using Sharingan," replied Naruto.

"Sharingan?" question Himawari.

"It was a very strong Doujutsu, a Kekkei Genkai of Konoha's once great Uchiha clan," replied Naruto. "Hiroshi, remember when I told you had an ex-teammate that wanted revenge?"

Hiroshi nodded.

"That was the Uchiha clan, his brother slaughted the entire clan except him," Naruto said. "So if this man does have Sharingan, I don't want any of you getting into the fight if we cross paths with this man, understood?"

The three Genin nodded.

"Good, now lets head out," Naruto replied and the four ninja left Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his Genin walked down the path leading out of the Konoha forest, heading northwest toward the border. Naruto decided they had done enough traveling for one day and decided he was going to train them today.<p>

"Why'd we stop Naruto-sensei?" asked Shiro.

"We've traveled enough for today. I thought we'd get started on that training exercises that I wanted to do earlier today," replied Naruto.

"But we're on a mission, Naruto-sensei," Himawari added.

"The mission can wait; it's just investigation. Besides, if we end up in a fight, I'll be the one fighting," said Naruto.

"What is this exercise then?" asked Hiroshi. He had been awfully quiet since they had left Konoha. It was the first time he spoke since they had left hours ago.

"It will be a chakra control exercise," Naruto said. He then pointed to three trees behind the kids. "I want you to climb those trees."

The three Genin turned around and looked at the tall trees Naruto was pointing at. They turned back to their sensei and began laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiroshi questioned, "That's easy."

Naruto just grinned at the naivity.

"I want you to climb those trees, without using your hands," Naruto said.

"What!?" the three Genin yelled in unison.

"It's simple; focus your chakra to the center point of your feet," Naruto explained. The three Genin groaned. It wasn't going to be as easy as they originally thought. Naruto grinned, oh how he loved destroying their cocky attitudes in just seconds.

Naruto then threw three kunai into the ground, one for each Genin. "And one more thing, use these Kunai to mark your progress. That way you can try to beat that."

The three Genin grabbed the kunai that Naruto threw for them and each picked a tree they were going to climb up. They stood in silence and focused their chakra to their feet and they charged at the trees and began climbing up. A few steps in, Hiroshi fell off. Himawari made it a little further but Shiro made it all the way to the first branch.

Naruto grinned and he decided to give them some words of wisdom, "Here's a hint: If you put too much chakra into your feet, you'll push too hard on the bark and it will crack and you will fall. If you don't use enough chakra, you'll just fall off without getting up the tree very far."

Hiroshi and Himawari cleared their minds of any and all thought and concentrated on their chakra flow. Shortly after Hiroshi and Himawari were back at it running up the tree, both going further than their previous mark. Shiro was trying to get further past that first branch he initially passed the first time, but from that point on Shiro started to struggle.

'_Hmm, it looks like Hiroshi and Himawari are getting better at their chakra control already, Shiro was doing fine but all of a sudden he's struggling,_' Naruto thought as he sad in a nearby tree, observing his students.

"Good job Hiroshi and Himawari, keep practicing and you'll surely master this exercise in no time," Naruto cheered.

An hour past as Naruto continued to watch his students climb their respective tree. Hiroshi and Himawari got pretty high in their tree, but now, they're were running low on chakra. Naruto thought it was time to intervene.

"Alright, Hiroshi and Himawari, you two an rest now. I don't need you guys to use up all your chakra now," Naruto said. Naruto then glanced over at Shiro, he finally made some progress from where he first started but he could tell Shiro was getting frustrated. However, Shiro didn't make a fuss, he calmly walked over to Hiroshi and Himawari.

"Hey, uh, you two seemed to be better at this, how is this done?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, '_Finally, I was wondering when he'd ask his teammates for help._'

* * *

><p>After resting, Naruto stopped the training and said they'd pick it up another day. They began traveling again, heading toward Takigakure. As evening set in, Naruto decided it was time to stop and set up camp for the night. Naruto set up a campfire while the Genin went out looking for wood. After they had collected wood and began a fire, night had fallen on the forest as crickets were singing. The four ninja sat down around the campfire.<p>

"Well today was a great accomplishment, you all nearly mastered that chakra control exercise," Naruto said happily, "Well, at least one of them anyway."

The three Genin groaned while Naruto laughed at their reaction, "Don't worry, we'll do that one another day."

The kids sighed in relief, they did not want to try and master another chakra control exercises. This one was exhausting, at least at their level.

"You three should get some sleep," Naruto spoke. "You all need the rest. Tomorrow we're going to pick up the pace and make it to Takigakure in record time."

The three Genin slipped into their sleeping bags and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Naruto then climbed up a nearby tree to keep watch over the young ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: Chapter 5: In Distress<strong>


	5. In Distress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Takigakure Arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: In Distress<strong>

Naruto laid up against the trunk of the tree that he was perched on the night before in order to keep watch over his Genin as they slept on the ground below. The sun's early morning rays where filtering through the thick canopy. Those rays began tickling Naruto's face causing his already shut eyes squint harder, but soon they forced him awake. He cursed himself as he realized he had fallen asleep. He was supposed to be looking out for the young Genin, they could have easily been killed by enemy-nin while he slept peacefully, hidden in a tree above. He looked down and saw that they were fine. He promised himself he would never do that again. Naruto stood up on the branch and stretched for a good minute and then jumped out of the tree to the ground below. He walked to the sleeping Genin. He first shook awake Himawari and then Shiro.

"Wake up, we're leaving so we can get to Takigakure today," Naruto calmly said.

Himawari was the first to get up, in spite the fact she did not want to. She yawned as she stood up. Shiro had originally woken up when Naruto shook him, but he was staring up at the canopy above not phyiscally wanting to get up. Naruto then walked over to Hiroshi and shook him last. HIroshi, however, made a grunting noise and rolled over and stayed asleep. Naruto sighed at the young ninja's action. Naruto then shook Hiroshi a little harder.

"Get up, we're leaving," Naruto said, stern and annoyed. For some reason, Naruto woke up extra grouchy today. He also had this pain in his chest, as if he knew something bad was going to happy today and he couldn't quite understand why. It was only to investigate the deaths of a few Takigakure-nin and to make sure this supicious person wasn't of the Uchiha clan. But Naruto couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

While Naruto was pondering his eerie feeling, Shiro finally stood up, fully awake. However, Hiroshi, he was still asleep. Naruto brushed his feeling away and started feeling ticked off. He wanted to leave so they'd could get to Takigakure today and yet, he had this lazy ass kid fast asleep, refusing to get up. Naruto had enough and then bent down to Hiroshi, hovering over his ear.

"Get up now!" yelled Naruto. It was right into Hiroshi's ear and it scared him straight out of his slumber. Hiroshi stood up quickly as the result as well.

"What the hell!?" the boy yelled in a panic. He turned to see Naruto who was laughing. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You," replied Naruto. Hiroshi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, if we head out right now, we'll reach Takigakure by noon."

Naruto and his Genin team packed up their belongings in a flash and soon headed out.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky. Naruto and his young Genin continued to leap through the trees. Naruto felt he was getting close to the village because his surroundings were starting to look familiar. He remembered coming here once, escorting the village's young but cowardly leader Shibuki.<p>

'_Man, that was a long time ago,_' Naruto thought as he chuckled to himself. Hiroshi heard it.

"What are you laughing at now, Naruto-sensei?" the boy asked. Still upset at what Naruto did to him earlier in the morning.

"I was just remembering back when I was a Genin and we came here on an escort mission, that's all," Naruto answered.

"So you have been here before, Naruto-sensei?" asked Himawari, curious for a story.

"Yeah, just once and unfortunately the memory is vague and small in details," Naruto answered. "I wasn't to good at paying attention to anything back then."

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks; a chill had just went down his spine. There was something in the air and it was telling him something just wasn't right. His three Genin stopped quickly as well, nearly tripping over themselves and running into their sensei. They all wondered just what was going on.

"Why'd we stop?" asked Shiro, his tone made it seem he was bored.

"Something here doesn't feel right," answered Naruto as he scanned his surroundings.

"What do you mean?" asked Himawari, confused.

"I can't quite explain it. All I know, is I have a bad feeling about this mission now," Naruto replied.

Naruto wasn't the one to be scared so easily, but this feeling that was washing over him was just so overwhelming. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the only times Naruto was ever this 'unpleasant' as he would put it, was when he was about to fight _him_. Even sensing that he was around froze him in fear. Then it confused him because it was just a rumoer that someone with the Sharingan was around. Suddenly, the quiet air was invaded by the sound of someone sobbing in the distance. He shook off his uneasy feeling and headed in the direction of the sound.

"Naruto-sensei?" Hiroshi stared at his sensei as he walked.

As Naruto got closer, the sobbing got louder and then it sounded more defined; it was a woman crying. Sure enough as Naruto got passed the tall grass, he saw a female sitting on the ground with her head buried in her knees, sobbing away.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her, kneeling down to her level. The woman looked up from her knees, tears dripping from her eyes, her face stained with said tears. Her brown eyes were blood-shot and the bangs of her mid-back length brown hair was a little messy. Her blue shirt was wet around the collar. It signified that she had been crying for quite a while. She wore a forehead protector that symbolized a waterfall. She then examined Naruto's forehead protector.

"You're a Konoha-nin, right?" she asked. Her voice cracking.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Some man, he attacked the village," she answered.

"What do you mean attacked?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's in the village trying to get Shibuki-sama to give him the village for some revolution he's seeking," she replied. "Please, you got to help us, he's very strong. Shibuki-sama just might give in."

Naruto looked at her in shock, '_He's still trying to do that revolution bullshit, I thought I beat some sense into his cursed Uchiha brain,_'

Naruto then stood up and sighed, "Well we did come here to investigate some Takigakure-nin deaths, I guess I have no choice but to lend a helping hand."

"Thank you, thank you," the woman pleaded. She stood up and motioned Naruto and his team to follow here.

"I hope you're strong enough," she said, guiding them through the forest.

"Well I'm a Jounin, so I believe I am," Naruto reassured her with his trademarl grin and giving her a thumbs up. The woman smiled. Naruto, however, didn't believe his answer himself.

The woman led them to a large waterfall. She took them behind it where there was a cave. Inside the cave housed pools of green-colored water. Naruto's Genin were amazed by the beauty.

"So the village is on the other side of this cave?" asked Shiro.

"Well, sort of," the woman replied. They stopped a large green-colored pool. "We have to swim through this first."

The woman jumped in with Naruto motioning his Genin to go first. Hiroshi went in first, followed by Himawari and Shiro right after. Naruto then jumped in last, bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p>"Please stop it! We don't have the means to support what you want!" yelled an old woman. Her hair grey and she was wearing a white and purple dress.<p>

"Shut up," said the man nearby. The coldness in his voice was enough to freeze a glass of water if there was one. He then slapped her out of the way. His main objective was standing in front of him. A man in his early 30s. He had dark brown hair. His bangs covered parts of his forehead protector. He wore a dark green collard shirt with a black mesh shirt underneath. He wore an angry expression, but underneath was a look of fear.

"Why do you think I'm just going to hand you over my village so you can start some war?!" asked the man.

The man who was now hovering over him had messy raven-colored hair. He wore a light blue robe shirt that showed his bare chest. He had on dark blue sweat pants and a ridiculously oversized robe belt tied in a bow on his lower back. His Kusanagi entangled in the rope.

"I don't think, I know you're going to give me the village," replied the cold voice.

"I'm not going to let you get my village involved in a war with the Five Great Shinobi Villages!" yelled the man on the ground.

The raven-haired man was getting tired of this man's defiance. He grabbed the man on the ground by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"I'll tell you one last time, hand over you're village, I'll even spare your life," the raven-haired male demanded.

* * *

><p>A brown-haired woman's head appeared out of the green water. Soon to follow was Naruto's three Genin and then Naruto himself. Hiroshi looked around and then noticed the huge tree that was sitting in the background behind them. He then noticed the village along the shore. On that shore he saw two men. One standing and had the other held up in the air by his neck. Naruto immediately recognized the man in blue and his eyes widened.<p>

"Sasuke..." he whispered to himself. Himawari, who was in the water next to him, heard.

"Who?" she asked but Naruto did not hear her. Naruto jumped out of the water as quickly as he could and landed back on top of it.

"Whoa! He can walk on water!" Hiroshi yelled, he was surprised. Naruto, however, didn't take any notice of his student. The woman that had guided Naruto and his Genin to the village also jumped out of the water and landed on top of the surface of the water, standing next to Naruto. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know that man thats holding up Shibuki-sama?" asked the woman.

Naruto sighed and nooded,"Yes, my so-called brother and ex-teammate, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"Still being defiant," Sasuke began as he pulled out his Kusagani. "I guess I'll just have to kill you and take this village by force."<p>

Shibuki closed his eyes, he was ready for death but also cursed himself for unable to defend his village from this invader. But that death never came when heard an angry piercing scream.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he appeared between Shibuki and Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's arm that was holding up Shibuki. Naruto crushed it with enough force that caused Sasuke to let go. As soon as Sasuke did so, Naruto didn't leave any room for error as he punched Sasuke in the face with such a force that sent Sasuke crashing into the ground. Sasuke's body skid a few feet. Shibuki immediately recognized the messy blonde hair on the man before him.

"N-Naruto?" he stuttered.

"Yes, that's me!" He grinned. He turned his attention to the woman and his Genin. "Hiroshi, Himawari Shiro, help this lady guard Shibuki as he recovers, okay?"

Shibuki struggled to get up. The woman that had led Naruto and his Genin into the village rushed to Shibuki's side and helped him up. Following behind her were Naruto's Genin. The woman and Naruto's Genin then stood guard and watched what was about to unfold.

Sasuke had recovered from the punch as he stood back up staring down Naruto who stared back. No words were uttered, just a long focused stare down.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. "Hope you're not trying to convince me yet again to return to Konoha."

"I could ask you the same thing," Naruto replied. "I'm here on a mission. I was hoping the rumors about a man with Sharingan were false, but here you stand."

Sasuke let out a cold laugh, "Ignorant."

"Shut up asshole," Naruto said with force. "Just leave here, your false ideals of trying to change the Shinobi world with this revolution you want will never work. I thought I beat that into you already?"

Sasuke laughed coldly, "No matter what you say, one of these days I will change the system and I'm going to kill you to make it a reality."

Sasuke then ran at Naruto at a high speed and threw a few shuriken his way. They hit their target but only for Naruto to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"What?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"It's been a while since that fight after sealing that Kaguya demon, I've grown so much stronger since then," a voice echoed through the village.

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" Sasuke demanded.

"Gladly," Naruto said and kicked Sasuke in the back. Sasuke fell foward into the ground. However, Sasuke used the fall to twirl a kick to knock Naruto off his feet, but again Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it, another **Kage Bunshin**!" Sasuke yelled. He was starting to get frustrated already.

Naruto appeared on top of a tree branch high up in the large tree in the center of the village. He was still visible however.

"You're not going to win this fight yet again Sasuke. I'm far above you know. Ever since you absorbed Orochimaru yet again, your strength has stayed the same. I only continue to grow stronger as I continously learn new things," Naruto taunted. Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind Naruto.

'_**Shunshin no Jutsu**__, huh?'_ Naruto thought as he looked behind him.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you'll die here and now."

Saskue then pulled out his Kusanagi and stabbed Naruto through his chest. Sasuke growled in frustration as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke yet again. Before Sasuke could respond, two more Naruto bunshin kicked Sasuke into the air. While the real Naruto appeared above him and slammed his foot into his face. Sasuke hit the ground face first hard. Naruto jumped down to the ground nearby and looked at Sasuke who just laid there.

"You may have gotten the best of me times before, but those days are all over now," Naruto said. Sasuke let out a cold laugh as he got to his feet.

"I've always been stronger than you and that's never going to change!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto smirked, "Well I guess we're about to get serious in this fight."

The two former teammates stared each other down. The real fight was just about to begin.

"This is bad," Shibuki whispered as he watched the two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make their move.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 6: Fight<strong>

**Translations: (Just in case some don't know)**

**Takigakure: **Village Hidden in the Waterfall

**Kusanagi:** Grass-Cutter

**Kage Bunshin: **Shadow Replication

**Shunshin no Jutsu:** Body Flicker Technique


	6. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Takigakure Arc]**

* * *

><p>The large ancient tree hovering over the green-colored lake blew in the wind. Killer intent filled the air, it would be suffocating. Standing on the shoreline was a blonde-haired Konoha jounin who was staring down another man, a raven-haired male. It had been several years since their last encounter. Naruto won that fight but Sasuke escaped.<p>

'_I'm not holding back anymore. Today I end this once and for all,'_ Naruto thought still staring down Sasuke. Sasuke then broke the silence.

"You may have beaten me in our last fight, but you still failed to kill me," Sasuke said. "So in my eyes, you're still weak. I'm not going to use my Sharingan to prove that I am stronger than you."

"You really don't know what you're going up against no," Naruto replied. "I've learned a few more techniques in the last few years."

"So what?" Sasuke replied coldly. "You're still going to die here today."

Naruto didn't reply to Sasuke's statement and formed a hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" he yelled and dozens of Naruto replications appeared.

"The same old tricks," Sasuke replied and charged at the replications and began attacking them.

One after the other, Sasuke struck down the replications. Each replication he struck, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, this was all part of Naruto's plan as he threw shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them with ease. However, one of the shuriken transformed into a Naruto replication which Sasuke didn't see and snuck up from behind. Sasuke was too busy striking down the other replications that were in front of him to realize what was about to happen. The replication behind Sasuke kicked him in the back and straight up in the air. Sasuke couldn't believe he was caught off so easily. Above Sasuke, standing on a branch was a Naruto replication. He jumped from the branch and plunged his foot into Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell into the ground hard. He was then picked up by another Naruto replication and was swung around and tossed into the air. Sasuke was flying toward the real Naruto who smirked as he began pumping chakra into his fist. Sasuke tried to stop himself in mid air but no such luck. The fist connected to Sasuke's face and he fell into the water. Naruto stood on the water and waited. Sasuke jumped out of the water and peformed a series of hand seals.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu**!" yelled Sasuke as fire began pouring around Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he thought he had got Naruto. But once the fire and smoke cleared, Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found.

'_What!? He dodged it!_' Sasuke was shocked. He was sure that had hit Naruto directly.

"You're going to have to do better than that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. The voice just echoed over the lake. Sasuke couldn't pinpoint the location.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," Naruto whispered to himself. The replications went after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi, Shiro and Himawari along with the woman Taki-nin and Shibuki watched the fight as another Taki-nin wearing a white lab coat had shown up and began healing the minor injuries Shibuki had suffered earlier before Naruto and his team had arrived.<p>

"Naruto is sure giving this guy a hard time," Shiro said while observing.

"I always thought he was just cheerful goof," Himawari added.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and came to his sensei's defense, "Come on guys, he is a Jounin after all."

"Well Hiroshi-kun, we can act surprised," Himawari replied. "This is the first time we actually seen him fight an enemy-nin. I didn't think he'd be so many steps ahead of that enemy-nin."

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned around to see he was now completely surrounded by Naruto replications. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at one of the replications. The rest charged at Sasuke. Sasuke got onto one of his hands that allowed him to give a spinning kick to dispell a few of the replications. One managed to get by Sasuke and kicked his hand from underneath Sasuke causing him to fall. Sasuke hit the ground face first, dirt was something he was getting aquainted with quite well just now. Sasuke quickly turned over but a few of Naruto replications grabbed him and held him down. Sasuke couldn't believe he couldn't get loose. He was stronger than Naruto, but yet here was trapped. Naruto jumped down to the ground. Sasuke continued to stare while Naruto regained his posture. Anger and a little bit of hate were visible in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes held that of embarrasment of him falling into a trap, a trap set by Naruto of all people. Naruto held out his hand, his fingers bent as if he was holding a ball. Blue chakra began spinning around in his hands. Short time later, a full spiraling sphere was in his hand. Naruto then charged at Sasuke.<p>

"**Rasengan**!" he yelled and plunged the spiraling chakra ball into Sasuke's abdomen. The replications all dispersed and Sasuke was engulfed in light as he screamed out in pain.

"See Sasuke," Naruto began. "I'm on a whole different level now."

Sasuke managed to find the strength to get up.

'_But he's still a tough opponent,_' thought Naruto.

"You've outsmarted me enough," Sasuke said, no emotion at all. "Now it's my turn."

* * *

><p>Naruto's Genin looked on, the sheer power of the jutsu Naruto just used. It shocked them to the core, they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.<p>

"That was cool!" Hiroshi praised, "What was that technique?"

"I don't know," answered Shiro, "But it was definately something powerful."

"Naruto-sensei is definately stronger than he lets on," added Himawari.

Shibuki watched on as well. He was having a hard time believing that was Naruto at all.

'_This can't be the same annoying brat that came here thirteen years ago,_' Shibuki thought.

"What other techniques does he know?" the Taki kunoichi asked.

"We don't know," answered Hiroshi. "When he tested us to officially become Genin, he didn't use very many techniques, mostly just Taijutsu."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was tired of the game and he was going to end this silly fight here and now. He performed a few hands and electric-type chakra formed in his hands. It was screaming like a thousand birds chirping all at once. With his left hand, Sasuke pulled out his Kusagani and forced the chakra into his blade. The blade started glowing as electricity surrounded the blade. Sasuke smirked and then charged, it was so fast that Naruto couldn't react, or so everyone watching thought, and Sasuke sliced through Naruto with his electrified Kusagani.<p>

"Naruto-sensei!" yelled Himawari as the blade sliced through Naruto. Tears began forming in her eyes as she looked away.

"It's all over," Sasuke said coldly, smirking evily in triumph, but that changed quickly as he turned back and noticed he had cut a log.

"He used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**," Sasuke said to himself. Sasuke then walked up the log that was split in half. Suddenly he felt cold steel on his throat. It was a kunai, holding it was Naruto. Sasuke froze in shock.

"See, I'm one step ahead of you," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't going to let this get under his skin and ignored Naruto. He elbowed Naruto in the stomach, hard, only for Naruto to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The kunai, however, was real and it fell to the ground. Sasuke almost didn't notice there was an exploding tag wrapped around it.

'_Shit!_' Sasuke screamed in his mind and jumped out of the way as quick as he could. The kunai exploded, Sasuke was still in the blast zone and it ricocheted Sasuke into the ground where he slid a few feet.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed. He then coughed up some dirt. He struggled to get back up this time, but he still did. Sasuke stood and waited for the cloud of dust the exploding kunai kicked up to clear. When it did, Naruto was standing with the same expression he had held through the fight so far. Sasuke charged at Naruto and the two began a quick Taijutsu match. Naruto dodged a few of Sasuke's punches before getting a fist in the face. Naruto, however, used it against Sasuke. He fell on his hand and used it to prop himself for a spinning kick which connected with Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke spun into the ground. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his holster and threw it at Naruto. The kunai made contact into Naruto's stomach but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_Another fucking __**Kage Bunshin**__, I should have known,_' Sasuke cursed himself. He then felt a kick in the back. In mid air, Sasuke use his momentum to turn in the air and threw more kunai to find nobody was behind him.

"What the..." Sasuke didn't get to finish his comment before he was kicked again, straight in the back. This happened several more times before a foot connected to his face and was brought down to the ground, hard. Sasuke struggled to get back up but he managed.

'_How the hell did this loser get so strong? So fast? I'm going to have to use my Sharingan after all,'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>"I- I just can't believe what's happening," Hiroshi said, stuttering a little. "Naruto-sensei just keeps tricking Sasuke and landing blows."<p>

"The other guy is barely fighting back," Shiro added.

"The bastard was so sure of himself that he was going to win that he's not even trying," Shibuki added. "It's becoming his downfall."

Naruto's Genin along with Shibuki and the Taki Kunoichi continued to watched the fight.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll admit, you've proven to have gotten stronger since our last encounter," Sasuke said. "But you still can't win against my Sharingan."<p>

"You think so?" Naruto replied, "We'll just have to see about that."

"Suit yourself," Sasuke said. "It's your funeral after all."

Sasuke closed his eyes. A few seconds later he reopened them, but this time his black eyes turned into red. HIs pupil was surrounded by a ring with three coma-shapped spots. This pattern was in both eyes.

"Now I'll be able to see everything that comes my way," he finished.

'_That's what you think. I have a new technique that's so fast, even the Sharingan will have a hard time picking up on it,_' thought Naruto. '_But I'll need to find the right time to use it._'

"Well I'm waiting," Sasuke said with his Sharingan now active.

* * *

><p>"Sharingan?" questioned Hiroshi, "What the hell is Sharingan?"<p>

"I don't really no the extent of that power," replied Shibuki. "But it's going to turn bad for Naruto now."

"I've read about the Sharingan," Shiro confessed. "From what I've read is that it's a Kekke Genkai from the Uchiha clan that once resided in Konohagakure. Unfortunately, one Uchiha clan member slaughtered the entire clan leaving only one surviving Uchiha, be he too became an S-Class Missing-nin several years later."

"Then that Missing-nin must be this Sasuke guy Naruto-san's fighting," spoke the woman kunoichi.

"They seemed to have battled before this as well," Hiroshi added, recalling what he had heard Naruto and Sasuke said earlier in the fight.

"But Naruto-sensei has survived each time," Himawari added.

"I don't know what bad blood they have between each other, but it looks like this is getting serious," Shiro said.

Shibuki sighed, "I don't like where this is going at all."

They continued to watch as Sasuke stood, Sharingan fully active, waiting for Naruto's next move. That's when he looked over and saw Hiroshi, Himawari and Shiro watching nearby with Shibuki and the Takigakure kunoichi. He noticed the Konohagakure forehead protectors the three younger ones where wearing. Sasuke smirked.

'_If he won't come out by himself, I'll use those kids to force him out._'

Sasuke began walking over to the Genin, knowing they could not go anywhere fast enough because of their level of skill. Hiroshi noticed first.

"Oh shit!" Hiroshi yelled, fear began pumping through his veins. "He's coming over here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: Chapter 7: Boldness<strong>

**Japanese Translations:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Replication Technique

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu:** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

**Kawarimi no Jutsu: **Body Replacement Technique

**Kekke Genkai:** Bloodline Limit


	7. Boldness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Takigakure Arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Boldness<strong>

Sasuke walked towards where Hiroshi, Shiro, Himawari and Shibuki were standing nearby. Shibuki got in front of the kids holding a kunai in his hand even though he knew he was no match for the Uchiha. He sighed and swallowed his fear that was flowing through his body and readied himself defensively. Shibuki wasn't going to let this Missing-nin bring the young Genin into the battle that was just supposed to between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Stay away!" yelled Shibuki as Sasuke got gloser. Sasuke just smirked and appeared behind him and in front of the three Genin. Hiroshi's eyes widened.

"W-what?" stuttered Hiroshi. Shiro stood beside Hiroshi, albeit he was scared. Himawari was standing behind the two boys, she was frozen with fear and couldn't move. Sasuke smirked again and picked up Hiroshi by the neck.

"H-hey, let me go!" protest Hiroshi. Sasuke just stared. He wasn't going to hurt again, he found it hard to harm people he never met before. He just wanted Naruto out of hiding so he was going to use the boy to do so. Soon Sasuke's grip on Hiroshi tightened a bit. What Sasuke didn't see coming was Hiroshi pulled out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the hand that was holding him up by the neck. This caused Sasuke to let go of Hiroshi and focused on stopping the bleeding. Taking advantage of Sasuke's distraction, Hiroshi peformed hand seals.

"**Doton: Doryudan**!" yelled Hiroshi. A large dragon head formed from the ground made of dirt and rock. It opened its mouth and fired out balls of earth. Sasuke quickly looked up after heading Hiroshi yell to see the earth projectiles coming at him.

'_How does a Genin know an advance technique like that?_' thought Sasuke as he maneuvered to dodge the earth projectiles and landed perfectly back on the ground in the same exact spot he was standing.

"Damn it, he dodged it," Hiroshi said to himself. "I can't do another one."

"You have potential since you know that advanced Jutsu," Sasuke said, "But you were a fool."

Up in the large tree surrounding the village with its branches, a blonde Jounin was watching what was taking place below.

'_That was brave Hiroshi, you bought me a little more time,_' Naruto thought with a smile.

Down on the surface shorline, Sasuke walked over Hiroshi. Hiroshi couldn't think of anything to do now, he used his best Jutsu and Sasuke dodged it like it was nothing. Sasuke reached Hiroshi and grabbed him by the throat yet again with his other hand.

"I dare you to stab me again," Sasuke taunted. Hiroshi stared. he knew if he tried again, the man that was holding him would see it coming and be able to stop it with no effort. HIroshi struggled to get lose, but it was no use.

"Naruto-sensei, where are you?" Hiroshi whispered to himself.

"Naruto, if you don't show yourself, I'll kill the kid," Sasuke lied. His voice however, sounded serious. Sasuke turned his head to the left just for a second, allowing Naruto a split second to appear and stabbed the arm holding up Hiroshi with several kunai. Sasuke yelled out in pain as he dropped the kid instantly. Sasuke pulled out the kunai that were sticking out of his arm. He held them while he tried to figure out how Naruto literally appeared out of thin air without him sensing it.

"Don't bring these kids into this fight," Naruto stated. "It's just between you and me."

Sasuke chuckled, "I had to find a way to bring you out of hiding. I had no intentions to bring harm to a mere child. It would be a waste of my time."

If Naruto had been the same knuckleheaded ninja he was just years ago, he would of snapped out in anger and rushed in foolishly. However, Naruto had grown up into the fine Jounin he was now. Sure the comment Sasuke just made was still appalling, but he wasn't going to get all bent out of shape over it like he would have back in his Genin days. Instead he just looked ahead at Sasuke with the same expression he held throughout the fight so far.

"At a loss of words?" taunted Sasuke, activating the Sharingan again.

Naruto smirked, "Your Sharingan won't help you now."

"Don't make me laugh," Sasuke replied. "With my Sharingan, you won't even lay another fi..." Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke without him being able to detect it.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke questioned out loud.

"I told you, your Sharingan won't help you know," Naruto said boldly as he gathered chakra into his hand.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Sasuke, completely shocked what just transpired.

"I'm not telling you that, Sasuke-teme," Naruto replied as he aimed for Sasuke's back.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his spiraling chakra ball into Sasuke's back. The pain was intense as the charka burned through his shirt. Sasuke was engulfed in a bright blue light and sent flying through the air for hundreds of feet.

"N-Naruto-sensei?" Hiroshi looked on.

"It's alright, you did good taking advantage that you did earlier," Naruto praised him. "Later on, we'll have to talk about how to use your jutsu's effectively."

Hiroshi nodded as Naruto turned his attention to the battered Uchiha. While Naruto was talking to Hiroshi, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke got up and disappeared.

'_Damn it, he shouldn't have been able to get up from that last Rasengan!_' Naruto though as he scanned his environment for any trace of the Uchiha, '_Where the hell did he go?_'

"**Hey kit, let me help you, we can sniff him out,"** Kurama spoke within Naruto's conscience.

'_Not yet, I don't want to go into the Kyuubi mode just yet,_' Naruto replied.

Kurama sighed, "**You're going to need me sooner or later, baka!"**

Naruto just ignored the fox. He put his focus back on finding Sasuke himself. Before Naruto could continue any further, Sasuke appeared in front of him, his lightning chakra was infused with his Kusanagi and aimed for Naruto

"**Chidorigatana**!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed Naruto through the chest.

"Naruto-sensei!" cried Himawari watching what was transpiring in front of her. Hiroshi and Shiro looked away, there were silenced.

"My God," Shibuki muttered out at the sight. However, a wave of relief hit Team Eleven and Shibuki as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing a log. Sasuke just stood in place.

'_What? He used the __**Kawarimi no Jutsu**__! How did the Sharingan not see that coming?'_ Sasuke contemplated. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and slammed a kick into the wound he had left by his earlier Rasengan. The pain brought Sasuke to his knees.

"For the past few years I've been working on a technique that could move me at the speed of light," Naruto explained. "I call it **Kousoku no Jutsu**."

Sasuke struggled to get back up as Naruto continued his explaination.

"It's so fast that even the Sharingan can't trace the movement nor copy it," he continued as Sasuke finally managed to get back up on his feet. "That's why your Sharingan won't work."

Sasuke just turned around to land a blow to Naruto's face. Sasuke blinked and Naruto was gone. Naruto was instantly behind him and swipe-kicked Sasuke's legs, causing the Uchiha to fall to the ground. Sasuke then quickly struck a blow into Naruto's stomach with his right foot. He then jumped up quickly and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto fell back to the ground. Sasuke took out his sword and pointed it down at Naruto and tried to stab him. Naruto rolled over and tried to trip Sasue again but he jumped and tried to stab Naruto again. Naruto quickly took out a kunai and blocked the sword with it. Sasuke was slowly winning as Naruto was losing his strength to hold back Sasuke's blade with his kunai.

"I will kill you," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto just looked up, his strength was about to reach its limit with holding Sasuke's Kusanagi with a mere kunai. Naruto accepted that he made a miscalculation in his efforts against Sasuke and accepted that he may just die here after all. Shiro, Himawari and Shibuki just stood there, helpless. Hiroshi, however, would not watch his sensei die and got in front of everyone and began performing hand seals.

'_I have to try to save Naruto-sensei. Here goes nothing. __**Doton: Doryudan**__!'_ Hiroshi called out mentally. To Shibuki and Hiroshi's teammates surprise. A dragon head formed out of the earth and shot out balls of solid earth. Naruto looked over Sasuke to see it coming.

"Any last words before I kill you?" asked Sasuke. Naruto waited a bit longer until the earth projectiles were close enough that Sasuke couldn't dodge them. "Well?"

"Yes I do," Naruto started. "This next one's going to hurt."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion, but before he could do anything about it, projectiles of solid earth slammed into Sasuke. The force of the projectiles pushed him into a stone structure nearby in the streets of the village. Naruto proceeded to get up and rushed to Hiroshi when he collapsed from exhaustion by using too much chakra.

"Hiroshi, you took a big risk of chakra depletion by using that jutsu twice," Naruto scolded.

"S-sorry Naruto-sensei, but I needed to do something," replied Hiroshi.

"But I thank you, it helped. Next time, don't over do it," Naruto said with a smile.

'_Looks like the kid will be able to use that high technique twice now,_' Naruto thought and then turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let's end this here and now," Naruto stated. Sasuke just stood up and stared back at Naruto. He couldn't comprehend the fact that Naruto had become so much stronger than him since their last encounter. He couldn't even believe the fact Naruto had created a jutsu that was almost inferior to the Sharingan's ability to see through any jutsu. Naruto had surpassed him. He had Naruto right where he wanted him but if it wasn't for the Genin Naruto had with him, he would of finally finished off Naruto which he has been trying to do for so long.

'_Damn it, I'm getting exhausted. If I don't end this soon, I'll have to retreat._' Sasuke thought to himself. He was literally backed up into the corner now. He thought he was strong enough to kill Naruto without his Sharingan. Now that he was using it, it still wasn't enough. He was going to have to do something something more now. He also didn't want to bring out the Kyuubi's power, then he'd surely be done for. He already took a chance by using the Genin kid to try and force Naruto out of hiding earlier. Sasuke had no choice, he was going to have to step it up.

"I'll have to use Mangekyou Sharingan now," Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Chapter 8: Final Act<strong>

**Japanese Translations:**

**Doton: Doryudan: **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet

**Chidorigatana: **One Thousand Bird Katana

**Kawarimi no Jutsu:** Body Replacement Technique

**Kousoku no Jutsu: **Speed of Light Technique


	8. Final Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Takigakure Arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Final Act<strong>

The midday sun shined directly over Konohagakure. A light breeze was flowing through the air, keeping the day nice and cool. A pink-haired kunoichi was walking through the streets. She was in deep thought. The note Naruto left her on his dining table a few days ago was still fresh on her mind. She sighed as she felt lonely that Naruto wasn't here with her and wished he had tracked her down to tell her, but the note was good enough. Suddenly she bumped into something as she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said before realizing who she had bumped into.

"It's alright Sakura-san," said the black-haired young man. He wore a green long-sleef button up shirt. He wore a blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck and wearing standard dark blue Shinobi pants. "Hey, have you seen Naruto around?"

"He's not in the village Konohamaru, he went on a mission with his team a few days ago," answered Sakura.

"He has a team now?" Konohamaru asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you mean he didn't tell you?" Sakura asked, a little surprised Naruto didn't go bragging to Konohamaru.

"No, I've been busy with missions of my own and stuff," Konohamaru said then something clicked in his brain. "Shit, speaking of missions, I'm going on one right now to the Land of Waves for some trading thing or someting, see you later Sakura-san."

"Goodbye Konohamaru," Sakura said while waving.

Sakura sighed, '_Come home soon, Naruto-kun._'

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood staring down Naruto who was just a few feet away. Sasuke's eyes changed from his standard <strong>Sharingan<strong> to his **Mangekyou Sharingan**. His eyes patterns now had a pattern in the middle ressembling a windmill with triangular patters surrounding it. Inside the pattern was red while outside was black. Naruto knew this was getting serious now that Sasuke decided to go this far again. He knew it was time to finish this quickly. He was starting to feel fatigued and he knew Sasuke was as well. Naruto started to comtemplate whether or not to kill him. Even though Sakura finally got over Sasuke and fell in love with him and relieved him of the burden of the promise to bring the Uchiha back, he still felt some what obligated to do so for his sake. Even though he failed to get him to come home the second time they fought, this was different now. Sasuke had fallen even further in his darkness than ever before. Naruto sighed and made up his mind. The only way to end both their suffering was to kill Sasuke.

Naruto made the first move, he threw three shuriken at Sasuke. This made Sasuke raise an eyebrow, what was Naruto trying to accomplish with a useless attack as that. Sasuke moved to the side and dodged them as they swirled by and hit the shore. Naruto also changed his appearence. He went into his **Kyuubi Chakura Moudo**. He was completely engulfed in yellow chakra, which was a combination of his and the Kyuubi's. He had swirl patterns on both arms connected with thick lines. The thick lines also went down his chest and arched around the seal on his stomach down to his thights. Along his neckline tomoe's that looked like the number 9 went around his neck just as if it was a necklace. It was quick and he suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke throwing punches and kicks. Sasuke was able to read his movements and was able to dodge them with ease. Suddenly Naruto was behind him, he must of used the speed he gained with the **Kyuubi Chakura Moudo** and his new invention and felt a fist into his back. Sasuke stumbled forward and scoffed at the fact he was still hit. Time to bring the real guns out. Suddenly Sasuke was engulfed with purple chakra, he was being protected by a Samurai looking creature. His **Susano'o** was released. It didn't have a human face, but it looked to have armor of that of a samurai and was holding a sword. Naruto knew it was time. Suddenly Naruto was inside his own form of protection. Kurama, appearing in Naruto's yellow chakra.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Hiroshi, scared of what Naruto had transformed into. He, along with Himawari and Shiro had no idea Naruto had this kind of... _power_.

"I-I don't know," stuttered Himawari. Shiro looked on without a word.

Naruto in his **Kyuubi Chakura Moudo** and Sasuke inside his **Susano'o** charged. Naruto's Kurama outline and Sasuke's **Susano'o** traded blows, both equal in strength so they just cancelled each other out. Sasuke pumped some of his lightning chakra into his **Susano'o**'s blade and tried to stab Naruo. Naruto dodged and appeared behind Sasuke and tried to hit him with Kurama's tail. Susasno'o blocked the blow.

"Even after all these years since that second time at the Valley of the End," Sasuke began. "You're still too weak."

Sasuke's **Susano'o** managed to hit Naruto as he was caught off guard with Sasuke's announcement and received the blow. It didn't cause much damage more than it just Naruto didn't see it coming but Naruto regained his composure quickly. It was now time to put his plan into action.

Sasuke could see Naruto was going to make a move and decided he will counter it. Naruto and his Kurama cloak began forming charka and Kurama's mouth. Sasuke and his **Susano'o** were creating a giant Chidori at the tip of the **Susano'o**'s sword. After Naruto and Sasuke's attacks were ready, the charged at each other. Naruto and Kurama's Tailed Beast Bomb and Sasuke's **Susano'o** Chidori collided creating a massive explosion that rocked Takigakure. The ball was bright and it blinded everyone that was watching. The light faded and when the smoke cleared, all that remained on the lake was Sasuke and his **Susano'o**. Naruto was no where to be found. Did Sasuke defeat Naruto? Kill him even?

"N-Naruto-sensei!" Hiroshi shouted as tears began forming in his eyes.

"No, he couldn't of been killed," Himawari said softly, tears forming in her eyes too. Shiro, who didn't show much emotion didn't say anything but tears also formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

Sasuke smirked when he found Naruto was no where to be found. He must of received much of the force of the explosion and ended up in the lake where he would drown if he wasn't dead already. He turned to Shibuki who was standing on the shore and great anger began to fill him.

"You!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Shibuki, "You called that idiot here, didn't you?"

"N-no I did not!" yelled back Shibuki. "I had no idea ninja from Konohagakure were coming here."

Sasuke released the **Susano'o** and it disappeared from sight. He took out a kunai and walked toward Takigakure's leader.

"You're lying," replied Sasuke. It was a cold reply. "And for that, I will kill you."

Naruto's Genin and the female Taki-nin couldn't do anything but watch, frozen with fear as Sasuke got closer. Even Shibuki was afraid of this cold-hearted Shinobi and couldn't do anything to stop him. Sasuke raised the kunai in his hand and slashed Shibuki across his neck. Blood began pouring out of the room as Shibuki choked. Sasuke would never resort to killing an innocent person but Shibuki wasn't innocent, he brought Naruto here to stop him from taking over Takigakure to base his revolution that he still wanted. He was also angry that Naruto almost overpowered him again.

"Shibuki!" cried the brown-haired female Taki-nin. She grabbed Shibuki's body as it fell and slid to the ground holding him. She began crying hysterically. The leader of Takigakure was dead. Naruto's Genin turned away in horror at seeing so much blood had poured out of the wound Sasuke caused on Shibuki, except Hiroshi who looked on in anger.

"Why the fuck did you do that for!?" yelled Hiroshi. Sasuke turned his attention to the kid, he wasn't going to waste his time killing the mere children.

"He brought it on himself," Sasuke replied coldly. "Calling for Naruto to stop me no longer made him an innocent person."

Hiroshi was confused and angered more by Sasuke's answer.

"No wonder Naruto-sensei calls you a teme," began Hiroshi. "Shibuki-sama didn't call us here, Hokage-sama gave us a mission to investigate some murders."

Sasuke didn't reply, he simply just stared at the boy. Did he just slay an innocent person after all? A child wouldn't lie. No matter, it was time to finish what he started.

* * *

><p>A pink-haired woman walked down the streets of Konohagakure. The Great Stone Faces was in her view as three children followed her. Her Genin team. Sakura was heading to the Hokage Tower so her team could get their mission for the day. As she walked, she couldn't help feel a little sad. Naruto took off with his team on a mission a few days ago. This was the first time since they've got together that they were apart. She should of known one day this would come, but she hoped it had come later rather than sooner. At least this small mission today would keep her mind off it at least for now.<p>

"Ne, Sakura-sensei, are you okay?" asked Botsuraku Aki, the female Genin of the team. "You look a little occupied."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah I'm just fine Aki."

"Think we can get a better mission than running errands and picking up trash today?" asked Shinji.

Sakura sighed, "I wish that was possible Shinji, but we have to do whatever Tsunade-shishou gives me."

Sakura and her Genin walked into the Hokage Tower and walked up countless flights of stairs and headed straight for the Mission Reception Room. Sakura walked over to the recepionist told her their business and returned to her Genin waiting their turn. It was a short wait when Sakura's team was called in and they walked into the Mission Reception Room.

"Ah Sakura, you're here," Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou, here for our mission," Sakura said with a smile.

Tsunade looked through the D-Rank mission scroll and found something just for them.

"The casino in Tanzaku Town needs help with its renovations, it seems like the contractor they had hired baled on the owner and has asked for some Genin for help," Tsunade offered.

"Very well Tsunade-shishou, we'll take it," Sakura said. She then turned to her team. "Ok guys, meet me at the Gate in thirty minutes ok?"

The three Genin nodded and exited the room. Sakura then turned back to Tsunade.

"Pardon me, but can I have a word with in you private?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade nodded and ushered Sakura into her office. Tsunade sat in her chair and looked up at Sakura.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" asked Tsunade.

"How long is Naruto going to be gone?" Sakura asked. A shade of red formed in her face at the embarrassment of the question she just asked.

Tsunade smirked, "He should return in a couple of days. Why? Are you worried?"

"A little bit," Sakura said biting down on her bottom lip, "It's not like him to just leave without telling me, he just left a note on the dining room table."

"Yeah, that was my fault," Tsunade answered back. "It was an urgent matter and he was sent out pretty much immediately."

Sakura felt a weight lift from her shoulders, "Okay, thank you Tsunade-shishou."

"Sure thing," Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed in respect and turned and left the office. While she walked out, two men, wearing blue armor and white masks, walked into the office.

"The ANBU," Sakura said to herself, she was shocked. "I wonder what's going on."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around and he decided, the Shinobi of Takigakure were weak. Although it was a good place to be hidden, he couldn't get his revolution started with weak Shinobi. He decided to just burn it all down.<p>

"I will burn this place down with **Amaterasu**!" Sasuke as he opened his left eye which had the **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Suddenly a large yellow chakra hand grabbed Sasuke and yanked him from the shore. Before Sasuke could use his Genjutsu to help him escape from the yellow chakra hand, it pulled him underwater so he couldn't do such a thing. This forced Sasuke to close his eyes, even turn off his **Mangekyou Shainrgan**. Sasuke struggled to not choke on water as he was pulled through the water. Suddenly he was back out of the water face to face with Naruto, who had a **Rasengan** spiraling in his hand. Not going to be defeated. Sasuke managed to get his right arm free and pulled out his **Kusanagi** and pumped Lightning Chakra into it to extend the blade. He was going to kill Naruto here and now.

On the shoreline, the three shuriken Naruto through earlier then transformed into three Naruto Bunshin. They did not have the **Kyuubi Chakura Moudo** so the Naruto Bunshin in the middle held out its head as the Bunshin on the right began spiraling the chakra into the hand while the one on left began pumping in wind natured chakra forming the **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**. The two Bunshin that helped forming it dispersed and the one that held the **Rasenshuriken** disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke.

* * *

><p>After watching the ANBU walk into Tsunade's office. Something about it made her extremely curious. Any other time before she would have just left it alone. This time, however, it was shaking her heart so she felt like she <em>had<em> to eavesdrop. She walked to the door and put her ear to the door. She used a little chakra to enhance her hearing.

"Tsunade-sama," said one of the ANBU, "We followed Uzumaki-san and his team to see if he went on the mission like you requested."

'_What? Tsunade didn't trust Naruto-kun to go?_' Sakura thought, surprised Tsunade thought so little of Naruto.

"Usually the Gaki will go on whatever mission I gave him, but his demenor when I gave him this mission seemed to suggest he really didn't want this mission," Tsunade replied almost as if she knew what Sakura stated mentally. "But Arigatou, you're dismissed."

"Hold on Tsunade-sama, there's actually more," the other ANBU said.

"Is that so?" questioned Tsunade.

"We followed him into the village after Uzumaki-san and his team discovered a Taki-nin crying. She asked Uzumak-san and his Genin to assist the village in stopping a Missing-nin from attacking their village," spoke the ANBU on Tsunade's right.

"Go on."

"Well it turned out that Missing-nin was none other than Uchiha Sasuke," replied the ANBU on Tsunade's left.

Sakura gasped loudly but quickly covered her mouth in hopes Tsunade nor the two ANBU in her office heard it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's electric blade was about to pierce Naruto when the Naruto he was staring out dispersed, his eyes widened, but before he could do anything he felt something painful slam into his back.<p>

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**!" yelled the Naruto Bunshin from behind.

Sasuke was engulfed inside as the Rasenshuriken grew larger. He screamed out in pain as his body began bleeding out as micro chakra blades slashed him inside and outside his body. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent a shockwave through the village. Some buildings within the village suffered some damage with the intial shockwave.

Hiroshi looked on in amazement. Never in his life had he seen a jutsu so powerful. Himawari and Shiro were just as shocked. The Takigakure Kuniochi also looked up from crying over Shibuki's death to see the sheer power of the jutsu. Suddenly water fell down over the village, Hiroshi and his teammates and the Takigakure kunoichi and Shibuki's body. The blast of the explosion emptied the lake.

After the smoke cleared from the initial blast, Naruto and Sasuke wasn't in sight. Hiroshi walked toward where the water used to be and saw at the lake bottom Naruto was standing over a body.

"Y-you do-dobe," Sasuke chocked out. His body was covered with lacerations that were bleeding out. "Wh-what did you do to me."

Naruto looked down on Sasuke sadly, tears were falling down his cheeks. His brother, his best friend he had finally defeated and worse, was going to die. Naruto didn't answer, he was afraid of opening his mouth.

"The only thing I regret," Naruto began, his voice cracking, "Is that I couldn't get you to see that trying to shelter hate all by yourself would only destroy you in the end. I just wanted my brother back."

Sasuke didn't say another word as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was the Uchiha?" yelled out Tsunade. She didn't want to be the one to have sent Naruto to his death accidently. She should have believed the reports of it being someone with <strong>Sharingan<strong>.

'_Naruto-kun could be fighting Sasuke? Naruto almost died the first time and almost couldn't defeat Sasuke the second time,_' she thought as fear began to envelope her from within. When Sasuke knocked her out with a Genjutsu the second time after he and Naruto defeated Kaguya, she finally got over Sasuke and eventually fell in love with Naruto. He was her life and if he died, well she didn't want to think about it.

"We did watch some of the battle before our squad leader sent us here to report back to you, we believe Uzumaki-san will make it. The Uchiha was taking quite a beating before we left."

"Let's hope he'll defeat the Uchiha after all," Tsunade replied.

'_Naruto-kun, please come back home to me_,' Sakura prayed in her mind. She didn't want the love of her life to come back in a body bag.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched, tears falling from his face as the one he thought of as a brother took his last breath. Naruto knew that attack would kill him. Sasuke was tiring out and the sheer force of the jutsu, it was just too much. Naruto collapsed to his knees. How the hell was he going to tell his Sakura-chan what he just did? Sure she didn't feel love for him anymore that was now being given to Naruto, but she still wanted him back to be a team again. This was going to crush her and even more that Naruto was the one to give the final blow.<p>

Hiroshi ran to his sensei, as he got close he could see water falling to the ground. They were coming from Naruto. As he got closer, he knew for sure. Naruto was crying. Why? The body that was laying emotionless was a traitor according to his sensei.

"N-Naruto-sensei, are you okay?" asked Hiroshi, his voice was quiet, it was tensed.

Naruto looked up to see Hiroshi. Hiroshi had a look of worry written across his face. He then turned back to Sasuke.

"As a big of a bastard he was," Naruto began, "He was the closest thing to a brother I've ever had."

Naruto got up and walked over to Hiroshi and ruffled his hair. He smiled down at his student, it was a saddened smile, but a smile.

"Naruto-sensei, he killed Shibuki-sama," Hiroshi replied. Naruto eyes widened, with a nod, the two rushed back to the surface.

When they reached the shoreline, Naruto noticed the damage to the buildings closer to the shore. Did he do that with his **Rasenshuriken**? It wasn't as if he leveled the entire village. But his jutsu did cause some noticeable damage. Hiroshi saw what Naruto was looking at as well and smirked.

"What are you going to do about all that?" he asked pointing to all the buildings that were damaged.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he began rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and nervously chuckled.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

><p>Tsunade was pacing back and fourth behind her desk. The ANBU that had reported her still stood at attention. They hadn't said a word but they were awaiting their dismissal.<p>

"I think it would have been more wise that the three of you all stayed and helped Naruto defeat the Uchiha," Tsunade said, seething a little. "He might of been winning the fight then, but anything can happen in a Shinobi battle. Sasuke could of made a move to gain the upper hand and ultimately killed Naruto!"

Sakura, who was still listening behind the door, winced at the thought Naruto being killed.

The ANBU bowed their heads, "We're sorry Tsunade-sama, we were only doing what our Squad Leader told us to do."

Tsunade sighed, "I know but I order you to return at once and retreive Naruto and his Genin now!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" said the ANBU on Tsunade's right. The two ANBU then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade then walked back to her chair and sat at her desk. She slammed her fist down on the table. She regretted sending Naruto to Takigakure.

"God I need a drink," she said to no one.

Outside the office, a woman with short black hair wearing a black kimono holding a pig was approaching Tsunade's office whens he saw Sakura by the door.

"Sakura-san, what exactly are you doing?" the woman asked as she approached the door.

Sakura, startled by the invading voice, turned around quickly to see the woman standing a couple of feet away.

"Sh-Shizune-san, you scared me," Sakura said, apparently avoiding her question.

"Sorry about that, but what are you doing?" Shizune asked again.

"Well I, uh..." Sakura was caught off from her apparent explanation as the door to Tsunade's office opened with Tsunade walking out into the hallway.

"Sakura, what are you still doing here?" Tsunade asked, "I thought you would have left by now."

Sakura was quiet and a realization hit Tsunade like a ton of bricks and she sighed heavily.

"You heard the conversation I had with the ANBU, didn't you?" she asked.

Sakura nodded without a word. Tsunade sighed heavily again. She definately needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hiroshi walked over to the woman that was laying on Shibuki, still crying. Shiro and Himawari joined Hiroshi and Naruto looking at the body of Shibuki. Hiroshi wasn't looking, he was looking up at Naruto.<p>

"See Naruto-sensei?" Hiroshi aksed, "See that horribly wound on his neck."

Naruto looked puzzeled. He didn't see any wound on Shibuki. It just looked like he passed out our something. Shiro and Himawari rubbed their eyes. They surely saw Sasuke slashing Shibuki's throat, the massive amount of blood. But there was nothing. Hiroshi saw Naruto's puzzled look and looked at Shibuki and saw no wound, no blood.

"What the hell?" Hiroshi asked to no one. That startled the woman and she looked up to see Naruto and his Genin there.

"Oh, Naruto-san" she said, she looked back down at Shibuki to find no wound and no blood either.

"It was a Genjutsu," spoke Naruto. "Whatever you all saw, was just a Genjutsu."

"So that Sasuke just tricked us into thinking he killed Shibuki," replied the brown-haired woman.

"Yep," replied Naruto.

"So he's alive?" asked the woman.

"Very much so," replied Naruto.

The Takigakure kunoichi was glad.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name's Kawa," she answered

"Well Kawa, Shibuki just needs rest, he should wake up tomorrow, he'll be okay," Naruto assured the woman.

Kawa smiled, "Hai, thank you Naruto-san."

* * *

><p>"You know you weren't supposed to be eavesdropping," Tsunade finally said, breaking the tension. Sakura just nodded.<p>

"I know you're concerned about Naruto, I'm sure he's just fine," Tsunade reassured Sakura. However, Tsunade half-heartedly believed them herself. Both times Naruto fought Sasuke, he ended up in the hospital. Sakura seemed to of believed her though as she nodded her head. Sakura bowed and walked away unable to find anything else to say.

"Shizune, I'm going for a drink. Keep an eye on things in the office while I'm gone, okay?" Tsunade asked as she walked away.

"Sure thing, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied and then entered Tsuande's office.

Sakura walked down the street, headed for the main gate to take her Genin team to Tanzaku town. She didn't know what to do. She could tell when Tsunade told her that Naruto would be okay that Tsunade didn't believe the words herself. She continued down Konoha's streets deep in thought.

'_I really hope Naruto-kun comes home. He won't stop fighting if it's Sasuke,_' Sakura thought as tears began stinging her eyes. '_Naruto-kun just come home please, for me._'

* * *

><p>Night fell over Takigakure as Naruto's Genin sat on the banks of the now empty lake bed. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's body. He felt numb. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to finally talk some sense into Sasuke and finally get him home but he was too far gone, lost in trying to carry the worlds hatred upon himself. Naruto knew deep inside he did the right thing, but he still felt like he just didn't try hard enough to get Sasuke to the light. Footsteps brought Naruto out of his thoughts and he turned to see who it was. Turned out to be Kawa and Shibuki, who woke up earlier than he had anticipated. Naruto faced Shibuki.<p>

"I see the battle is finally over," Shibuki said.

"Yep, I managed to kill him," Naruto replied dryly. Although deep inside he was sad about how it all went down.

"And I see that there is some damage to some of the buildings in my village," Shibuki said, there was a stint of anger in his voice Naruto picked up on right away.

"Yeah well..." Naruto was about to tell the truth when he was caught off by Kawa.

"It was Sasuke, he tried to burn the entire village down, but Naruto-san stopped him from doing so." lied Kawa.

With Shibuki focused on Kawa, he mouthed a thank you to the woman as a massive wave of relief hit Naruto.

"I figured he would of tried to destroy the village," Shibuki said, believing Kawa. "You and your team look like you need rest. Takigakure will offer the inn for you to stay until you depart tomorrow."

"Sure thing, arigato," Naruto said.

Shibuki guided them to the village's inn nearby.

"This inn is pretty much empty because we hardly allow travelers inside the village anymore," said Shibuiki.

Naruto and his team entered the building and walked into the first room. Shibuki left the inn but Kawa stayed. Naruto noticed and walked up to her.

"Arigato, for saving my ass back there," Naruto said.

"Don't mention it, it was the least I could do for saving the village," Kawa said with a smile. "Sleep well."

Naruto returned to the room where his Genin were setting up their stuff on the bed they were going to sleep on.

"Tomorrow we are headed home," Naruto said with a smile. The Genin all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sakura just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep as thoughts of Naruto coming home severely injured or worse, dead continued to dance in her head. She then remembed when Naruto came back from the first time he had fought Sasuke. So many bandages were wrapped around Naruto's body it was unreal. It almost made him look like a mummy. However, the thought of Naruto looking like a mummy made her giggle a bit. However, she was worried sick. The light of the moon then infiltrated the bedroom. Sakura sighed and turned over to see the empty spot where Naruto would lay with her. Sakura was not going to sleep very well at all tonight. Hopefully Naruto would come home soon alive and well.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning had come just as fast as Naruto fell asleep it seemed. He didn't want to get up; the battle with Sasuke took a lot out of him and he just wante dto lay in bed all day. However, thinking about getting back home to Sakura was the motivation he needed and he forced himself out of the bed. He put his Jounin vest back on and tied his forehead protector back on his forehead. He stretched and yawned. He then walked over to his students.<p>

"Alright you three, it's time to get up, we're leaving," he said firmly. The three Genin groaned and stirred around.

"It's early, Naruto-sensei," groaned Himawari.

"I know, but we need an early start to get home," Naruto replied.

Shiro didn't say anything but did as he told and got out of bed. Himawari soon followed. Hiroshi, well that was a different story. He was still fast asleep in his bed. Naruto sighed and shook Hiroshi.

"Come on, get up damn it," Naruto said. He was annoyed. Getting Hiroshi to wake up was such a hastle. "We don't have all day!"

Hiroshi groaned and turned over and began snoring again. That was the last straw as a vein popped out on Naruto's forehead.

"Wake up!" Naruto yelled into Hiroshi's ear.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hiroshi asked, he was disoriented.

"We're leaving," Naruto said. Hiroshi nodded and got out of the bed. The three Genin put on their normal attire and left the inn.

As the four Konohagakure-nin reached the lake, the found Shibuki and Kawa standing there.

"Just wanted to let you know, three Konoha ANBU retreived Sasuke's body and left with it," said Shibuki.

"Figured as much," Naruto said but inside he was steaming mad. '_That damn Baa-chan, I bet she didn't believe I went on this mission!_'

"Naruto, I want to thank you for what you've done for us yesterday," Shibuki said. "You always do so much for this village."

Naruto smiled, "It's not a problem, no matter what village anyone's from, if they want my help, they're considered my comrad."

"Come back any time you'd like to," Shibuki offered.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to head down the lake bed. The reached the bottom of the great tree to see they had put a ladder for them to get out of the village. Naruto and his team climbed up until the reached the cave they had entered the village from. The exited the cave where the waterfall would have been falling, but since Naruto's jutsu emptied out the lake, there was no waterfall now. They climbed down to the ground below. Naruto looked back one more time.

'_Sorry Shibuki, I don't think I could ever come here again after what happened,_' he thought as tears threatned to escape again. He turned back to his students.

"Alright, let's go home," he said and his team was off.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up, it was mid-morning and luckily Tsunade gave her the day off after she and her team returned home from their mission in Tanzaku Town. She could see she had a bad night just by the way her eyes looked. She groaned but got ready. She needed to get some things. After she was ready she walked out of Naruto's apartment and headed for the shopping district. She walked down the stairs to the sidewalk only to find a man with wild silver hair standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Sakura recognized him right away.<p>

"Oh, good morning Kakashi-sensei," she said greeting him.

"Good morning Sakura," Kakashi said as he smiled with his eyes. "Tsunade-sama told me to find you and to tell you not to worry about Naruto."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with hopefully eyes. Hoping Tsunade told Kakashi good news. "What did she say?"

"Tsunade-sama told me the ANBU she sent out this morning returned to report Naruto was fine and they were heading out to return. They should be home in a couple of days." the silver-haired Jounin answered.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said smiling. Kakashi smiled back, with his eyes, then waved goodbye and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Thank God he's alright," Sakura said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Chapter 9: Crisis<strong>

**Japanese Translations:**  
><strong>Kyuubi Chakura Moudo:<strong> Nine-Tail Chakra Mode  
><strong>Fuuton: Rasenshuriken: <strong>Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken

**Sorry for the wait. I hit sort of a writers block with this final part of Naruto and Sasuke's fight, now that I got this part done, I should be able to update a litte more faster now.**


	9. Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Rescue Konohamaru Arc]**

**Arc Summary:**  
><strong>Kakashi, Naruto and his team are sent to Nami no Kuni after Ebisu returns to the village injured and revealing Konohamaru is being held prisoner by unknown ninja who are rumored to want to take control of Nami no Kuni to use their ports for unknown bidding.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Crisis<strong>

The sun was painted in the western horizon as Sakura waited at the village's front gate for the return of her beloved Naruto. She felt like she was being a little obsessive but she really wanted to make sure he was okay and not injured in any way. Sakura knew her reunion with her love would be short lived for the moment as Naruto would have to go to Tsunade's office right away to brief her what happened on his mission. She didn't know it, but she had been waiting at the gate for the past hour. She was about to believe he wasn't coming today until she heard a loud and very familiar voice in the distance. Her ears did not deceive her as that voice was coming from a blonde-haired ninja that was coming into view.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his team have been traveling for the last three days to get home. Naruto tried to pick up the pace but his Genin would just get tired out easily so he eventually had to travel at their pace. But now the gate of Konohagakure came into his view.<p>

"Alright guys, we're almost home," Naruto said happily as he pointed to Konohagakure's gate.

"Good, I am so tired," Shiro said.

"Me too," added Hiroshi.

Naruto chuckled, "Well don't forget, we still got to pay a visit to Tsunade-baachan first."

His three Genin groaned and Naruto chuckled. He turned his attention back to the gate and as they got closer, the first thing he saw was Sakura, standing at the gate with a huge smile on her face. A smile brigher than the sun immediately appeared on his face as he dashed off to meet his love.

The color in Hiroshi's face drained, "Did- did Naruto-sensei just ditch us?"

Sakura blinked and Naruto was there face to face. His huge stupid grin never faultering. The two didn't need to say words as Naruto cupped her face and brought her in with a deep, passionate kiss. Oh how he missed this woman to no end. After what felt like eternity, the two broke the kiss, but they stayed there hugging each other tightly. They finally let each other go, much to Naruto's dismay. Sakura sighed, he had to let him know she knew.

"I over heard Tsunade talking to a couple of ANBU that she sent to tail you and..." Sakura begin, unsure if she should keep going.

"And what?" Naruto interrupted. Although he knew what she was about to say.

"She sent them to follow you to make sure you actually complete the mission," Sakura continued.

Naruto began fuming again, '_That damn Baachan, I knew it!_' "Go on."

"I heard them saying you had fought Sasuke," she finally spitted out.

Naruto sighed, his fears were confirmed, she already know. However, he still couldn't find any words to say. He was afraid to tell her that battle ended in Sasuke's death.

"I was so worried about you," Sakura continued as tears began forming in her eyes. Once they were heavy enough, they started trickling down her cheek. Naruto immediately grabbed Sakura into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"I killed him," Naruto bluttered out. He was surprised he actually managed to get it out. Sakura stiffened up in his arms. Naruto's heart was breaking, he was starting to think she was going to hate him.

"You what?" Sakura questioned. She didn't quite hear him right.

"I said I killed him," Naruto said sternly. "He was there trying to take control of Takigakure to make it his base for that revolution he keeps talking about. I decided right there and then he was too far gone for us to save. So I did what I thought needed to be done. I caught him off guard and hit him with my **Rasenshuriken**."

Sakura forced herself out of Naruto's arms. Naruto's heart shattered into pieces with that display. She was going to hate him now.

Sakura, however, felt.. relieved? After Sasuke knocked her out with a Genjutsu a couple of years ago after they had sealed away Kaguya, she knew then Sasuke was beyond saving. She looked into Naruto's eyes and saw...hurt? She then believed Naruto thought she was going to hate him now. So, she kissed Naruto again. Naruto was surprised at first but gave in quickly. He was so relieved she did not hate him.

"It's okay, I don't hate you," Sakura said. "You did what you had to do but to be honest, I knew Sasuke was a different person right after we defeated Kaguya. Naruto-kun, I love you."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too Sakura-chan, I was so worried that you were going to hate me."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Shiro got inbetween Naruto and Sakura. This struck a nerve in Naruto.

"Shiro, what the hell?" he said angrily.

"I want to go home," Shiro replied. "Can we go to Tsunade-sama's office to get the briefing done with?"

Naruto sighed, "Fine." He then looked up at Sakura. "Guess I have to go pay a visit to Tsunade-baachan, I'll see you at home in a little while, okay?"

Sakura smiled, "How about we go on a date instead, meet you at Ichiraku's?"

Naruto smiled, "You bet!"

* * *

><p>Team Eleven arrived at the Hokage Tower. They stared at the stairs they did not want to tackle. They were exhausted from their travel home. Naruto sighed and they began climbing the stairs. The reached the floor where Tsunade's personal office was and reached her door and knocked.<p>

"Come in," a familiar female voice called out from the other side. Naruto and his team entered to find Shizune was at the desk instead.

"Ne, Shizune-neechan? Where's Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto.

"She'll be back shortly," Shizune said smiling.

Shiro sighed, he was not pleased with that, "Great, more waiting."

Naruto, however, chose to ignore his impatient Genin and just patiently waited for Tsunade's return. Ten minutes went by when Tsuande finally re-entered her office. She was quite surprised to see Naruto and his team, who, unbelievably were falling asleep. Naruto felt a presence and opened his eyes to find Tsunade sitting down at her desk.

"It's about time," Naruto said. Tsunade ignored the blonde. "And I know about the ANBU you sent to babysit me."

"Then that will make this easier," Tsunade began, "Although I know most of the details of what happened, I want to hear them straight from you."

"What do you want to know first?" asked Naruto.

"Did you find out who killed those Taki-nin?" asked Tsunade.

The color in Naruto's face drained, he forgot to ask Shibuki about that. "I, uh, never got the chance, as soon as we arrived I found a kunoichi named Kawa crying about a man attacking the village. As soon as we got into the village I saw Sasuke and we began to fight."

"What happened to the Uchiha?" she asked.

"I caught him off guard and killed him with the **Rasenshuriken**," the blonde ninja answered. But before anything else could be said the door to Tsunade's office swung opened in haste.

Tsunade looked up, "What's the meaning of this!?"

Then she realized something was wrong. Standing in the doorway was a male Shinobi, he looked like he had been through hell and back. He was wearing sunglasses and had his forehead protector was the bandana style and tied to the back of his head covering his entire head. He wore the traditional Jounin vest and dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the red spiral symbol on both forearms, dark blue pants and blue opened-toe shoes.

"Tsunade-sama," he spoke up. "We have a problem!"

Tsunade nodded and turned her attention back to Naruto for the moment, "Naruto, you and your team are dismissed."

Naruto nodded and walked out the door with his Genin following suit.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his team were walking through the streets of Konoha. They had just left the Hokage Tower and seeing the Closet Pervert rush into Tsunade's office looking beat up had him on edge.<p>

"I wonder what that was all about," Naruto said to no one. He looked behind him to see his students still following him. He mentally berated himself for forgetting to dismiss them. "Gomen, I forgot to dismiss you guys."

The three Genin nodded, man they were tired and the three began to walk in different directions on the corner they were at.

"Goodbye Naruto-sensei," Himawari greeted waving as he began walking home.

Naruto smiled, "Goodbye Himawari."

Shiro just waved and walked off in the opposite direction. Hiroshi, however, wasn't so eager to leave. Naruto knew exactly what was bothering him.

"Still don't want to go home yet?" asked Naruto. Hiroshi shook his head. The whole mission in Takigakure had kept his mind completely off the death of his parents. Now that he was back in Konoha, the thought came rushing back like a flooding river. Naruto sighed, part of him didn't want Hiroshi to stay another night with him and the other part didn't want to leave the poor boy alone. Naruto cared about his students, but he felt as if Hiroshi can't always rely on him. Then the selfish reason came to the surface, being away from Sakura for over a week had killed him inside, he definately wanted, no, needed his alone time with her.

Hiroshi noticed the look of deep thought that was written on his sensei's face. _'I can't keep intruding._' He then sighed.

"Naruto-sensei, don't worry about me tonight, I'm a Shinobi now and I need to grow up. I'll return home," Hiroshi admitted and began walking down the street on his way back home.

Naruto sighed as he watched Hiroshi fade away in the distance. He felt guilty for letting the boy go. He wanted to run after him and allow him to stay one more night to help him but the boy's mature words kept echoing in his head

'_I'm a Shinobi now and I need to grow up._'

Naruto then smiled faintly, '_You grew up just a little now_.'

Naruto turned to the right and began walking down that street. Watching the stores lined up along the street getting their final rush of customers before closing time. He reached his apartment building a short time late. He climbed the stairs to the second floor of the building and reached his door. He unlocked it and went inside. He went straight for the shower, which he hadn't had in days, to wash all the dirt and grime of the mission. Fifteen minutes later he was out, getting ready for his date with his Sakura-chan. He put on a pair of black slacks and a nice black collard shirt. He smiled and headed out. Lucky for him Ichiraku's was a quick walk from his apartment as he was there in five minutes. He sat in his favorite spot at the counter as and older man wearing a white robe and a rectangular hat walked up to the counter.

"Ah, Naruto, haven't seen in over a week," he said.

"I was on a mission," Naruto replied.

"I see, so what can I get you for today?" Teuchi asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Alright then, just let me know when you're ready," the old man said and walked back into the back. Naruto only waited for ten minutes until the girl he was waiting for entered the ramen stand. Naruto got up as the pink-haired woman put her arms around him giving him a massive hug. The two shared a quick but sweet kiss and sat down. Sakura sitting next to Naruto.

"I hope you were waiting too long," the woman spoke.

"Nah, I just got her not too long ago myself," Naruto replied. Teuchi then re-entered the front and noticed that Sakura had arrived.

"So what will it be?" Teuchi asked.

"The usual," Naruto said. The old man then looked over to Sakura.

"I'll just have what he's having tonight," she said with a smile. The old man nodded and turned around to begin making the orders. An awkward silence fell over both Naruto and Sakura. He didn't really know what to say. He was happy Sakura accepted the fact of what happened in Takigakure but he still felt guilty, still feeling like the pink-haired woman hated him a little.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's going on Ebisu?" asked Tsunade.<p>

"Well when we were about to leave **Nami no Kuni**, we were ambushed by a few ninja," Ebisu began.

"From where?" cut in Tsunade.

"I don't know, they weren't wearing any forehead protectors. Even if they were, it happened so fast I probably wouldn't of been able to get a good luck. The man that was calling the shots was very powerful and I narrowly escaped with my life." Ebisu continued.

"And your team?" the interrogation from the Hokage continued.

"Well Moegi and Udon and myself were injured and escaped. I placed them both in the Infirmary before I came here," Ebisu continued, "As for Konohamaru, he was taken hostage."

"What!?" yelled Tsunade as she quickly got out of her chair. "How the hell did that happen!?"

"Like I said, Moegi, Udon and I narrowly escaped," Ebisu said. "I came back as quick as I could to report the situation so we can find a way to rescue Konohamaru."

"Yes, I will gather up a team quickly and send them out immediately," Tsunade said, sitting back down in her chair.

"It's also best to assume they'll hold him against us for a ransom," added Ebisu. "When we arrived, the leader of Nami no Kuni told me he heard rumors of a mysterious group of ninja trying to take over the country for their ports," Ebisu added.

Tsunade nodded, "We'll get Konohamaru back and find out what these ninja are up to. Now get yourself to the hospital and get yourself checked out."

Ebisu nodded and bowed and walked out of the office as Tsunade stood up once again.

"Shizune!" she called out.

Shizune walked back into Tsunade's office, "Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Summon Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto at once," Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai," Shizune said and quickly exited Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p>Two fresh bowls of Miso Pork Ramen were ready. Steam was coming off the bowls signaling just how fresh they were. One was placed in front of Naruto, who began to chow down on it while the other bowl was placed in front of Sakura. She too, began eating it.<p>

"Naruto, are you okay?" she finally asked. Naruto didn't seem himself, he was quiet. Naruto stopped his assault on his ramen and turned his attention to the Kunoichi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto lied. He was still having doubts that Sakura didn't hate him for killing Sasuke.

"You don't seem like it, you're unusually quiet tonight," Sakura pointed out.

"I'm just really tired, this mission took a lot out of me," Naruto lied again. He hated lying to her but he felt he needed to.

"It's about Sasuke, isn't it?" she asked bluntly. This caught Naruto off guard. It was like she was peeking into his thoughts or something. He sighed.

"How can you not hate me?" Naruto asked. "I was supposed to bring him back so we can be a team again and then I..."

He was caught off when her lips crashed into his. He was having doubts still so she was going to destroy them as quick as they had come. She didn't care about their former teammate anymore. She realized he was never going to be the same. He was never coming back. What she did care about now was Naruto. He was her life, her world and she wasn't going to let anything tear that down for her nor Naruto. Naruto deserved happiness and she was going to give it to him.

"Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart," she began. "I gave up on Sasuke a while back, he was a lost cause. I accepted the fact the Sasuke we knew had died and that Sasuke was someone different. So don't think you failed me or yourself. You did what you had to do."

Naruto smiled. That speech made him feel so much better. All the doubts that were trying to wage war in his mind were gone. He then hugged her.

"I love you with all my heart too, Sakura-chan."

Before anything else could be said or done between the two. Someone walked into the ramen stand. It was a man with wild silver-hair. He wore a mask over his mouth. It was Naruto and Sakura's sensei, Kakashi.

"Thought I find you here Naruto," he said. Naruto and Sakura looked behind them to find Kakashi there.

"Kakashi-sensei," the couple said in unison.

"Sorry Sakura, but I need to borrow Naruto," the Jounin said.

"What? Why? Can't you see I'm busy here Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked upset.

"It's urgent, Tsunade-sama has called for us," Kakashi revealed.

Naruto was dumbfounded, "What the hell for!? I just talked to the old hag a couple of hours ago!"

"Naruto, don't make me drag you to the Hokage's office," Kakashi threatened.

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Fine." He then turned to Sakura. The sad look on her face nearly broke him into pieces. He lifted her face and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I really am. I guess this is really important. I make it up to you later."

Sakura nodded, "It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm not going to hold this against you."

"I love you," the blonde said.

"I love you too," the woman said back. Kakashi and Naruto then left Ichiraku's. Sakura stayed and she stared at the counter and sighed.

'_I knew getting teams would leave us little time to spend together,_' Sakura thought.

If old Genin self see what she was doing, that little girl would probably be thinking it was a nightmare. But ever since Sasuke left the village years ago and being around just Naruto after he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya. She then grew to like Naruto and liked the time they did spend together. Then the war against the Akatsuki broke out as all the Five Great Shinobi Villages came together to fight them off, then a strange turn of events allowed the rise of Kaguya as her, Naruto and Sasuke defeated her but after that battle is when she realized Sasuke was not the same person nor ever will be that person again when he knocked her out and apparently fought Naruto a second time. After it was all over, she realized that she had strong feelings for Naruto and the two began dating and now she was madly in love with him. Now with both of them Jounin and having their own teams, it was going to be real test for their relationship. If it was strong enough, this wouldn't affect it at all. She sighed again as she tried to hand Teuchi money, but he waved his hands showing Sakura that Naruto had paid for it all. She smiled and began to walk home.

* * *

><p>Tsunade, in her office doing useless paperwork, was brought out of her work when Kakashi and Naruto entered her office, unannounced, but it was Naruto who just opened the door without knocking. However, Tsunade wasn't going to let it bother her this time around.<p>

"I see Shizune found you two rather quickly," Tsunade said. Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"So Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"We have a crisis on our hands," Tsunade answered.

"What kind of crisis?" asked Naruto.

"You were here earlier when Ebisu stumbled into my office, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well he and his team were ambushed by some unknown ninja. He along with Moegi and Udon managed to escape, however, they took Konohamaru most likely as a hostage and will possibly use him against us for a ransom. Ebisu said that the leader of Nami no Kuni he heard rumors of a group of ninja looking to take control of Nami no Kuni to use their ports for some unknown reason," Tsunade explained.

"What!? They've got Konohamaru!?" Naruo yelled.

"Easy there, you need to stay calm," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yes they do, so I'm sending you two along with your team Naruto, to find where they are keeping Konohamaru and rescue him, got it?" Tsunade said.

"Hai," the two Jounin said.

"Kakashi, you'll be in charge of this mission," Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded. "Good, you leave as soon as Naruto's team is gathered."

The two Jounin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They reappared outside the Hokage Tower.

"I'm going to gather a few things and then I'll meet you at the gate," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned and ran to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto finished changing into his shinobi gear. He was now wearing his normal Jounin attire. He tied his forehead protector to his head. He then put on his shuriken pouch and kunai holster. He was ready. Now it was time to go collect his Genin. Naruto walked out his apartment and locked the door and took to the roofs.<p>

His first stop was only a few miles down the road to the sector of the village where some of the richer ninja clans of the village lived. He came up to a brown house and knocked on the front door loudly. He heard the door locks unlatch and the door opened. Reveling the house contents was a half-sleeping brown haired boy.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Get ready Hiroshi, we have an emergency mission to go on," Naruto said.

"You're kidding right? We _just_ got back from a mission," Hiroshi replied.

"I wish I was kidding but I'm not, so hurry up and get ready," the blonde haired ninja said. "Did I mention it was a A-Class mission?"

That woke Hiroshi up, "A-Class!? But we're only Genin."

"It's alright, my sensei, Kakashi, is going with us." Naruto revealed. Hiroshi closed the door. A few minutes later, Hiroshi came out, dressed in his ninja attire which consited of a brown shirt with Konoha's insignia on it and brown shorts and brown opened-toe shoes. The two took to the rooftops and headed to Naruto's next stop. The reached a blue and white one-story house with a very well kept garden that went alongside the sidewalk leading from the street to the front door. Naruto knocked on the door. An older woman with short lavender hair. She was wearing a blue dress and wearing a white apron. The woman immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh, Naruto-san, what can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Is Himawari awake?" Naruto asked.

"I believe she is, do you need her for something?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, Tsunade-baachan is sending me and my team along with Kakashi-sensei on an emergency mission," the blonde answered. The woman nodded and went back inside. It seemed like a long time had passed. Naruto was about to knock on the door again when Himawari came out dressed for the mission.

"Alright Naruto-sensei, I'm ready," she said smiling. She then greeted Hiroshi and the three of them left to get to their final location before they had to meet up with Kakashi at the main gate. They didn't have to travel very far. Naruto thanked God his students didn't live so far from each other and his own apartment. The reached a yellow and white house that was nearly hidden with the trees in the front near the street. Much to the Naruto's luck. Shiro was laying on the ground, still in his shinobi attire, gazing up at the stars which made Naruto smirk.

'_He's kind of like Shikamaru, only he gazes at stars, not clouds_.'

Naruto walked over and then leaned into Shiro's gaze which startled him greatly.

"Naruto-sensei?" he forced out, "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, we got an emergency A-Class mission we're going on," Naruto replied. "And no complaining."

Shiro didn't argue it, although he was kind of upset, they had just gotten back home from Takigakure only to have to leave again without much rest. With Naruto's team complete, they headed off to the main gate. They arrived and Naruto nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kakashi was there waiting at the gate and _**early**_. Although, Kakashi was still reading his book, even though he had been reading it over and over again for years now. Naruto sighed, somethings won't change.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, we're all here and ready," Naruto said. He then looked at his students. "Alright guys, this is my sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He will be the Jounin in charge of this mission as well, so do what he says."

The Genin nodded and greeted Kakashi individually. The five-man team left the village and jumped into the trees to make their way to Nami no Kuni.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: Chapter 10: Nami no Kuni<strong>


	10. Nami no Kuni

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**[Rescue Konohamaru Arc]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Nami no Kuni<strong>

A dirty blonde-haired woman sat at her desk as she poured Sake into a small cup and then drank it. She had been doing this for the last couple of hours as stress began getting the best of her. First Naruto killing Sasuke in Takigakure was heavily on her mind. Especially when the ANBU returned to reveal some information. It was information she didn't want to share with him. It was also information she should of shared with him. Then there was the current crisis going on, Konohamaru being captured in Kami no Kuni. A group of unknown ninja were holding him hostage and for what? That was an answer she did not know. After the bridge to Hi no Kuni was completed, thanks to the help of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, allowed that nation to thrive and eventually getting part of a sea trade as well. Then she decided to send another team as support.

"Shizune, I need you to gather Sakura and her team," the woman said killing the silence in the office.

The woman's voice startled Shizune a bit but she turned to the woman at the desk, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Shizune quickly left the office. Tsunade sighed and poured herself another cup of Sake and she drank it down like it was water. Things had been so peaceful for a while and now it looks like shit was getting started up once again.

"The cycle just keeps going, doesn't it?" she asked the question to no one. Tsunade then yet poured another cup of Sake and took it in.

* * *

><p>Tree leaves rustled in the light breee that was blowing. It was a quiet night. The only thing could be heard were thumps that echoed through the darkness. The thumps came from feet hitting tree branches that came from five Shinobi. Two where leading a group of three. The leader on the right looked back to find the other three they were leading were falling behind. He chuckled and turned to the leader on his left.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, I think the Genin need a break."

Kakashi looked back at the three following them and sighed, "I guess you're right."

Kakashi and the other man stopped. The Genin caught up and stopped as well.

"Naruto-sensei, why'd we stop?" asked the boy in the middle of the three children.

Naruto chuckled, "'Cause Hiroshi, the three of you look like you're about to faint."

"Am not!" Hiroshi yelled. The other boy standing to Hiroshi's left known as Shiro didn't say anything but sat down in the spot he was standing. The girl on Hiroshi's right known as Himawari was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm glad we stopped," she spoke. "I was getting tired."

Hiroshi sighed, he wanted to continue on but he was outnumbered. Kakashi moved to sit underneath a tree and pulled out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Even though the books beloved author died years ago, Kakashi couldn't help but continue to reread the copies he had over and over again. Naruto saw this and sighed.

'_He's still reading Ero-sennin's perverted crap?'_ Naruto was then broken out of his thoughts when all his Genin sat in front of him. He noticed they had that look in their eyes, a look that he hated because it only meant one thing: The bombardment of questions were soon coming.

"Naruto-sensei?" Hiroshi said the name in a questioning tone.

"Hai, Hiroshi?"

"Have you ever been to Nami no Kuni?" the boy asked.

"Hai," Naruto replied. He didn't feel like telling them the entire story of his first C-Ranked mission as a Genin. However, he knew they were going to keep asking question and get all of the information out of him. Naruto enjoyed his time with his students, but their curiousity was much to be desired. He wasn't to fond of talking about his past, he only looked to the future to continue making good memories.

"So what did you go there for?" asked Himawari.

Naruto sighed in defeat, there was no way of getting out of this story. He then looked to his Genin.

"It was a mission to protect a man who was building a bridge that connects Nami no Kuni to Hi no Kuni."

"That sounds cool," Hiroshi said.

Naruto chuckled, "Well I begged for something more than a lame D-Rank so it was a C-Ranked mission but when he headed out it turned out to be so much more."

"Then what happened?" asked Shiro who was now interested in the story.

Naruto didn't want to get into anymore details of the mission. He looked over to Kakashi, even though he was reading his novel, Naruto could tell Kakashi was listening as well. Maybe Kakashi would save him and answer for him but there was nothing but silence. Naruto knew then Kakashi wasn't going to answer for him. Naruto sighed in defeat again.

"Well it turned out the man we were protecting had Ninja coming after him. Kami no Kuni was a poor nation at the time, they couldn't afford anything above a C-Rank. That mission quickly turned into a B-Rank when two Chunin Missing-nin from Kirigakure attacked us."

"That sounds dangerous," Himawari said.

Kakashi smirked with his eyes, "If you think that was dangerous, the mission we are on is S-Rank, it's basically suicide."

That revelation scared the three Genin. Naruto turned to his sensei and glared at him with such intensity that if looks could kill, that would do it.

"Thanks for scaring them half to death, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just gave Naruto his famous eye smile and went back to reading his book. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes for a bit. Kakashi's little statement erased what Naruto was talking about to his Genin from his mind. Then the questions continued.

"So then what happened?" asked Hiroshi. Naruto opened his eyes. He now remembed what they were talking about. Naruto sighed knowing there was no way out of telling this story.

"Well after made it Kami no Kuni, we were attacked by a Jounin Missing-nin named Zabuza, which then turned the mission to A-Rank. "When Kakashi-sensei took on Zabuza the first time, me and Sasuke had to bale him out."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when Kakashi hid the rest of his face inside his book but the mention of Sasuke dampered Naruto's mood.

"Naruto-sensei, are you okay?" asked Himawari when she noticed Naruto's mood changed. Naruto looked at the girl and smiled, shaking thoughts of killing Sasuke from his mind.

"Yes Himawari, I am fine," he answered. "Anyways, that's when Zabuza's partner came in. A kid named Haku. At first we thought he was a Hunter-nin from Kirigakure. However, a few days later, when we on the bridge, Zabuza attacked again and the Hunter-nin turned out to be his partner. Me and Sasuke took on Haku," Naruto continued and deciding to leave out the part where he stupidly entered Haku's **Makyou Hyoushou**.

"After a long fight, I thought Haku killed Sasuke. I got really angry about it and ended up breaking down Haku's **Makyou Hyoushou** and beating the shit out of him," Naruto finished.

"So what happened next?" asked Himawari.

"Me and Haku talked and in the end wanted me to kill him because he felt like he was no longer any use to Zabuza. I gave in and was going to but then he disappeared. After the mist that had been plaguing us disappeared, I saw Kakashi-sensei had his arm on Haku and he was bleeding from his chest. He jumped in the way to protect Zabuza. Zabuza died a little later on but he ended up helping us out by killing Gatou, the man he was working for and hired him to kill the bridge builder we were protecting," Naruto finished.

"Sounded like one heck of a mission," Shiro stated.

"It sure was, I won't ever forget it," Naruto said.

After Naruto's story, Kakashi closed his book and placed it back into his shuriken pouch and stood up. He stretched a bit and then turned to Naruto.

"You think the Genin have rested enough to continue?" the silver-haired Jounin asked.

Naruto turned to his Genin, "You guys ready?"

They all nodded and stood up. Naruto turned to Kakashi and gave his old sensei a thumbs up.

The five ninja then climbed into the trees and began their treck to Kami no Kuni again. They hoped to get to Nami no Kuni under the cover of darkness so they could infilitrated without being noticed by the Ninja that captured Konohamaru as well as stir up any unwanted attention that could eventually lead to the alert of those unknown NInja.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had gone by since Tsunade send Shizune to summon Sakura and her team. She still wasn't sure why they would want Konohamaru. She still hadn't received any kind of message demanding anything for his safe return and it had been nearly a day since the attack on Ebisu's team. Before she could press the issue any further, a knock came to her office door.<p>

"Come in," Tsunade shouted. The door opened, revealing Sakura and her three Genin.

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-shishou?" the pink-haired Jounin asked.

"I'm sending you and your team to support Kakashi and Naruto's squad," Tsunade answered. "Once they find Konohamaru, he may be injured and need medical attention. When you arrive, just help search for Konohamaru, do not engage the enemy, leave that to Kakashi and Naruto."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou, when do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Immediately," Tsuande responded. Sakura took her bow and she, along with her Genin, left the Hokage's office.

'_It's been a while since Naruto and I have been on the same mission, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I arrive,_' she thought as she giggled. Her students looked up at her with confusion.

Sakura just smiled and they headed towards Konoha's gate.

* * *

><p>A thick mist rolled in not long after Kakashi and Naruto's team left their resting spot. It was a sign they were getting close to the bridge. Most times a mist would of hinder their plans, but needing to infiltrate Nami no Kuni without being spotted, the mist couldn't come in at a better time. It would hide their movements of crossing the bridge into Nami no Kuni. After a short time passed, the tree line ended and they came across a massive bridge. The five ninja stopped right in front of it.<p>

"Wow, that's a huge bridge!" Hiroshi practically shouted. Naruto looked Hiroshi into his eyes that had a look of 'shut up' in them. Hiroshi covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Himawari walked closer to the bridge and looked up at a sign and read it out loud.

"_The Great Naruto Bridge_,"

Hiroshi and Shiro looked up at Naruto in shock. Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"They named the bridge after me?" asked Naruto out loud.

"Well you were inspirational to these people," Kakashi answered. Naruto, however, took Kakashi's answer as somewhat sarcastic.

"Is Naruto-sensei really that great?" asked Shiro. Naruto glared at Shiro.

"He has a unique ability and I've yet to full understand it. He can make friends with a stranger in an instant and completely changer their negative outlook on life into something extremely positive," Kakashi said with praise.

Naruto chuckled, "It's just part of my Nindou."

"Well let's get across the bridge before the mist lifts, we're supposed to meet up with the village's councilman before we search for Konohamaru," Kakashi said.

The five ninja quietly made their away across The Great Naruto Bridge under the cover of darkness and the mist. The Genin were impressed the bridge of this size existed. Kakashi led the group with Naruto to the side of Kakashi and Naruto's Genin following Naruto. At the halfway point, a figure in the mist began to reveal itself. Kakashi signaled for the group to stop just in case they were already found out by the ninja lurking in the area. Kakashi continued to inspect, when he got closer, it was a young man wearing a suit and tie.

"You must be that team from Konohagakure here to free your comrad, correct?" the man in the suit said.

"Are you the councilman for Nami no Kuni?" asked Kakashi.

The man nodded and motioned Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi signaled the rest of the team to follow. They decended down stairs that were on a bridge pillar. The entered a small utility room that was well lit. The five ninja entered the well-lit room. Inside that room is when the man in the suit recognized Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-san?" the man questioned. Kakashi was taken back by the fact the man knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi questioned.

"You don't remember me?" the man asked, "It's me, Inari."

Kakashi's eyes widened by that revelation. "My, my, how you've grown. I didn't recognize you at all."

"Inari!? You got to be kidding me!" yelled Naruto who stepped from behind Kakashi. Inari turned his attention to the loudmouth blonde and his eyes widened when he recognized the blonde.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me!" yelled Naruto giving the young man a thumbs up.

"You know him, Naruto-sensei?" asked Himawari.

"Yeah, he's the grandson of Tazuna, that bridge builder that we had to protect when I came here when I was a Genin," Naruto answered. That triggered Naruto's memory as well.

"How is the old man anyway?" he aksed Inari. Inari's face fell as he looked the ground.

"My grandfather died a couple of years ago from an incurable illness," Inari replied. Naruto's face fell.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said sadly.

"Don't be, you didn't know," Inari replied reassuring his friend.

"So you're the councilman now?" asked Kakashi.

Inari nodded. "After Gatou was defeated, the villagers chose my grandfather as councilman to lead the village. With that bridge, our home began to prosper and eventually we got our share in the sea trade. When he died a couple of years ago, the village voted me to take over as councilman and now I have this crisis on my hand."

"What's this crisis?" asked Naruto.

"A few months ago, I had a man come and asked to rent our ports for a year. He said he would pay the village handsomely for it. I told him no because that port is for our sea trading. I believe he's returned with a couple others and trying to just take contorl of Nami no Kuni. From what I've found out by the villagers is there going to kill Konohamaru and frame the village in hopes that Konohagakure would retaliate and intiate military takeover of the village and then offer to buy use of the port off of Konohagakure," Inari replied.

"Now why would they think that would work?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know, but thats the rumors I've heard," Inari answered.

Kakashi sighed, "Well we have no time to lose then, do you have any clues to where they might be holding Konohamaru?"

"After they attacked Ebisu-san, they killed the secruity team at the Port, they're probably holding him in one of the warehouses there," replied Inari.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi and Inari nodded and they left the utility room. They knew a fight was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Sakura and her Genin moved through the trees of Konoha Forest.<p>

'_Hold on Naruto just a little bit, I'm coming to help. Don't do anything stupid!_' she thought. She couldn't wait to see her love and help him any way she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Chapter 11: First Battle<strong>

**Japanese Translations:**  
><strong>Nami No Kuni: <strong>Land of Waves  
><strong>Makyou Hyoushou: <strong>Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals


End file.
